Accidently In Love
by Gbaby808
Summary: Tohru and Kyo have been spending a lot of time on the roof and Yuki is getting jealous. An innocent trip to the beach ends up becoming the start of something much more….scandalous   By;Gbaby808
1. Thinking of you

**Summary: Tohru and Kyo have been spending a lot of time on the roof and Yuki is getting jealous. An innocent trip to the beach ends up becoming the start of something much more….scandalous By;Gbaby808**

**Hi everyone I hope you enjoy this story :3**

  
>It was the middle of summer and the sun was blasting hot, the fact that it was night made it even worse.<p>

"It's so hot.."Yuki tossed around on his bed trying to find a cool spot but to no avail. His messy purple hair began to annoy him as he stood up and opened his window trying to get some air. He leaned against the window and started to breath in the cool air.

"It's so hot"Kyo complained as he laid on top the roof staring up into the sky

'Stupid cat'yuki thought to himself as he stripped himself of his shirt trying to cool off a bit more before turning to go back to bed. He turned back to his bed and began to take a step forward when he heard her voice on the roof as well.

"I think it's kind of nice Kyo-kun"Tohru stretched out next to him rolling around on her back

"You know.. you can stop using the kun, we've known each other for more then 3 years now"Kyo sat up and looked down at Tohru who was laying down next to him. She smiled that same stupid smile she always made.

"Okay, Kyo"Tohru smiled as Kyo turned a bright pink

"Yeah, why don't you go to bed? It's late" Kyo looked away from her and waved her goodbye as she made her way down the ladder

Yuki stood at the window gripping the wooden frame trying to relax.  
>'That sneaky cat! She doesn't even call me yuki yet!"Yuki thought as he walked back over to his bed and flopped down on it. He stared up at the ceiling and glared at it trying to think of something.<p>

"Tomorrow.. we'll go to the beach and I'll ask her to just call me Yuki.."Was the last thought that passed through his mind as he finally relaxed and fell asleep.

-the next day-

knock…knock…

"Hm…"Yuki shifted in his bed trying to ignore the sound of someone knocking on his door. He really wasn't much of a morning person.

"Yuki-kun!, it's time to get up I ma.. ah.. AH! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you weren't dressed!"Tohru ran into his room but stopped the moment she noticed he was only wearing his boxers. Her face turned pink and she looked away covering her eyes

"Mm…Honda-san…"Yuki pulled himself out of bed not noticing now underdressed he was and tapped her on the arm making her turn around.

"YES'Tohru shouted nervously noticing he still wasn't dressed.  
>'He's so.. gorgeous' Tohru thought to herself as she tried not to break eye contact with him<p>

" how about we go to the beach after breakfast? Just us two?"Yuki yawned trying to shake off his sleepiness long enough to hold a conversation with her

"OKAY!"Tohru covered her eyes and began to shake feeling nervous

" is something wrong"yuki placed a hand on her arms to stop her from shaking. At that moment he looked down and realized what was making her so nervous.

"I'm so sorry!"Yuki pushed Tohru gently out the door and closed the door behind her. He quickly got dressed attempting to cover up the intense embarrassment.

'IDIOT!"Yuki smacked his head against the pillow thinking about how awkward Tohru must have felt

Eventually Yuki came down for breakfast and everyone was sitting down waiting for him.

"Yuki nice of you to join us"Shigure said as he began to fill his bowl with everything on the table

"Morning"Yuki took his seat next to Tohru and smiled inwardly at how Kyo glared at him.

"How did you sleep Yuki-kun?"Tohru asked as she poured him a cup of cold tea. He thanked her and smiled sweetly

"Wonderful, and I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean for that to happened"Yuki bowed his head to Tohru and waited for her responds

"No no it's okay! I shouldn't have just come in like that"Tohru panicked in that cute little way Yuki always loved to watch.

"Did my sweet flower catch you moaning her name in your sleep?"Shigure leaned in closer to Yuki from behind his new paper

BANG!

"SHUT UP! I DON'T DO THAT"Yuki smacked Shigure onto the floor fallowed by a swift kick in the side by Kyo

"You two are just so rough"Shigure pulled himself back up only to be brushed off by Tohru

"Why thank you Tohru, how about you come to my study later while these two are gone and I teach you…"

BANG!

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" Kyo punched Shigure in the arm and Yuki covered his mouth

"Mm… Yuki-kun.. Kyo.. it's alright"tohru shakily tried to get them to release Shigure

"Did I hear that right tohru?"Shigure asked as Kyo and Yuki returned to their seats

"What right?"Tohru looked at him confused

"You dropped the kun from Kyos name…. But not Yukis?"Shigure winked at tohru who blushed a bright pink. Yuki looked over at Kyo was who smirking and glared at him.

"Well… I.. I… I mean I just"Tohru stamperded to find the right words to say

"Honda-san why don't you go get ready, we'll do the dishes later"Yuki touched her shoulder and she stopped babbling long enough to nod and head up stairs

"Where are you taking her you dam rat"Kyo asked as Yuki began to clear the table

"The beach.. and neither of you are invited"Yuki turned back and glared at both Shigure and Kyo before going into the kitchen.

"Looks like someone means business"Shigure closed his paper and grabbed Kyos arm dragging him outside with him

"Where are you taking me!"Kyo

"Dojo"Shigure said as Kyo suddenly stopped fighting and fallowed him.

-with yuki-

"Honda-san are you ready"Yuki asked knocking on her bed room door.

"Yes"Tohru opened to door to reveal what Yuki thought was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

'She's so cute in that tiny…tiny.. swim suit… tiny…"Yuki thought to himself silently as they began to walk down the road to the beach

"Yuki-kun is something wrong?"Tohru looked up at him wondering if she had upset him since he hadn't said anything yet. Yuki blinked his eyes and looked down at her.

"Honda-san, forgive me if I'm being to forward but… could I hold you hand?"Yukis pale skin turned a light pink and he extended his hand to her and she laced her fingers in with his

"Of course"Tohru smiled as they spent the rest of the time walking hand and hand till they reached the beach.

"It's empty"Tohru looked around at the empty beach amazed at how beautiful the ocean looked

"It's a private beach"Yuki leaded her down onto the sand and flapped out their beach blanket

"Yuki-kun shall we swim?"Tohru extended her hand to him and lead him into the water

'This is going to be fun'Yuki whispered as he swam after Tohru****

**Should I keep going?**


	2. Cherries

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"Yuki-kun!"Tohru laughed as Yuki splashed her a bit with the water when he stopped

"Are you having fun ?"Yuki smiled seeing how happy she was.  
>'I want her to smile like that… all the time'Yuki thought to himself as he watched Tohru pretending to be a shark and swimming towards him<p>

"Are you coming to get me?"Yuki almost started laughing and Tohru tried to charge at him. But even for a charge she was going extremely slow

"I guess I'll swim away then"Yuki turned around and slowly swam away. He looked back to se tohru trying to catch up with him but he could tell she was getting tired

"What are you doing Yuki-Kun?"Tohru stopped swimming as Yuki swam I front of her and scooped her up into his arms. He stood up and the water reached this chest so he held Tohru extremely close

"You most definitely weren't a shark in your past life"Yuki laughed as he carried Tohru back to shore

'I've never seen yuki laugh like this before, I'm so.. happy'Tohru thought to herself as she looked up at him smiling trying to take in every moment of him laughing and sketch it into her mind.

"Yuki-kun would you like some food? I packed a lot for us"Tohru asked as Yuki set her down on the blanket and she opened the basket she had brought down with him. Yuki took a seat next to her and nodded.

"Strawberry?"Tohru opened a sealed bag of strawberries and offered Yuki one

"Thank you very much, "Yuki smiled as his reached his hand forward and took the strawberry from her.

"I also brought grapes, water melon, water, and cherries"Tohru began to set the blanket up with the bowls of sealed fruit. Yuki bit into the strawberry and savored the sweet taste of it, when he looked back he noticed Tohru was staring at him. But she quickly looked away and blushed

'He's so cute'Tohru thought as she opened the fruit

".. could I trouble you for a cherry?"Yuki thought as he smiled at her. She picked a cheery from the bowl and held it out for him.

'This will surely impress her'Yuki thought to himself as he took the cherry in his mouth, stem and all.

"Yuki you"Tohru started but stopped once she noticed what he was doing, within seconds Yuki removed a twisted cherry stem from his mouth

"How'd you do that?"Tohru asked taking the cherry stem from him and trying to figure out how he knocked it

"Just use your tongue"Yuki handed her a cherry and watched as she attempted to tie it

'She's so cute"Yuki thought to himself as Tohru kept trying to tie the stem

"Ms. Honda"Yuki leaned closer to her and lifted her chin up

'Come on… Yuki don't chicken out now!"Yuki thought as he placed his lips on hers and slipped his tongue into her mouth earning a gasp of surprise from Tohru

'What's he doing! Yuki-kun is kissing me! His tongues in my mouth! His tongue is..Oh wow"Tohru thought as she closed her eyes and leaned closer to him allowing him more access to her mouth.

'Delicious…'Yuki thought as he pulled away

"That's how you knot it"Yuki removed the cherry stem from his mouth and placed it in Tohrus hand.

"Yuki.. Yuki you mm I mean Yuki-kun you just, I mean!"Tohru stammering was soon stopped asYuki placed his fingers against her lips.

"Please, call me Yuki, There's no need to be so formal anymore"Yuki leaned his forehead against hers and smiled as her blush became a bright burning red

"Okay, Yuki"

-later that night-

"So my sweet flower, did you and Yuki have fun today?"Shigure asked as he saw how close the two were sitting.

"Yes, we have a swim and then a nice picnic"Tohru smiled as she thought about how much fun Yuki and her had… not to mention that kiss

"What are you Kyo? What did you do all day?"Shigura looked at Kyo who seemed like he was nearly dead.

"Mm.. Kyo"Tohru tapped his back but he was fast asleep on the table

"Well then… Yuki why not take Kyo to his room, unless… you'd rather have Tohru do.."Shigure was stopped mid sentence as Yuki stood up and through Kyo over his shoulder and began to take him upstairs

"So Tohru did you learn anything today?"Yuki heard Shigure ask as he began to make his way to the staircase

"Yes! Yuki taught me how to tie a cherry stem"Tohru said cherrfully

"Yuki? Oh the kun was dropped from his name too, and how did he teach you? Did he show you how he did this?"Shigure asked innocently not expecting Tohrus answer

"He stuck his tongue in my mouth"Tohru blushed as she realized how bad that must have sounded. Suddenly the little hamster in Shigures head stopped running and he slowly turned his head towards yuki who had stopped half way up the stairs.

"Yuki? Did you really?"Shigure started to grin thinking of all types of dirty things he could say. But before he could say anything Yuki ran up the stairs, threw kyo into his own room and went to hide in his room.

"My my, how interesting"Shigure thought to himself as he took out his notebook

-2 am-

"Mmm"Yuki groaned as he heard footsteps suddenly echoing through the hall.

"Who could be up so late"Yuki whispered as he stood up and walked over to the door but stopped and didn't dare open the door the moment he smelled rice balls

"Kyo are you awake? I brought you some rice balls"Yuki heard Tohrus voice whisper as she opened the door to Kyos room and closed it behind her

'That… that dirty cat!"Yuki thought to himself as he crawled out his window and onto the roof. He made his way to Kyos side of the house and sat near Kyos open window

"Thanks Tohru"Kyo said as he sat up in his bed and Tohru took a seat next to him

"Did you have a hard time at the Dojo?"Tohru asked remembering how tired he was

"Yeah, did you have a good time with that rat? He didn't try to touch you right"Kyo looked over at Tohru being a bit more serious then normal

'You're the one that shouldn't be touching her'Yuki whispered under his breath

"I had a great time, and now I can call him Yuki"Tohru blushed as she thought how they had gotten to that point

"Really? Maybe he got jealous"Kyo chuckled as he handed the plate back to Tohru

"Jealous?"Tohru

"It's nothing, night Tohru"Kyo waved her good bye as she walked out of the room, no more then a moment later did Yuki slip back into his own room and crawled under the covers

"Was I… jealous? But why? I have no reason to be jealous…do i…"Yuki thought to himself as he laid there in bed slowly falling back to sleep

**Please review for next chappy :3**


	3. It's a kind of sick

"… not even one full hour"Yuki started at the floor feeling sicker then he ever had in his life. He hadn't been able to sleep for even a full hour since last night. It was already 6:30 and Tohru hadn't come to get him out of bed for school

"Where is she?"Yuki whispered as he stared at his clock waiting for her to roll him out of bed

"Stupid rat wake up!"Kyo pushed open the door to Yukis bedroom and unwisely started to kick the side of his bed. Yuki grabbed his foot and pushed him back.

"Where's Tohru"Yuki covered his face with his hand attempting to rest his eyes a bit more

"….. She's sick, and stop calling her that"Kyo slammed the door behind him as he marched down the stairs

"Sick?"Yuki suddenly became very concerned for her, more concerned then he usually was. Pushing the thought aside he got dressed for school and went downstairs.

"Shigure, call the school I won't be going in today"Yuki reached the bottom of the stairs and started to undo his tie.

"But your already dressed"Shigure pointed out as Yuki began to back his way back upstairs

"I feel sick"Yuki slipped his tie off and turned back to Shigure who sat there drinking tea trying to pretend it was breakfast

"Well then, if you want to I suppose you can"Shigure folded up his paper and set it aside

"What's happening?"Kyo walked into the room holding the carton of milk not brothering with a glass.

"Apparently Yuki will be staying home as well he's not feel well"Shigure glanced between the two of them and smiled once again pulling out his note book

"Like hell he's not!"Kyo stormed up the stairs after Yuki grabbing his arm

"YOUR COMING TO SCHOOL!"Kyo tugged on Yuki's arm but he didn't move

"Aren't you going to be late?"Yuki turned around and smiled that princely smile he had and pushed kyo off him.

"I'll be in my study if you need me"Shigure wandered of into his study carrying his cup of tea

"What about Tohru?"Yuki asked seeing how Shigure wasn't planning on helping her

"Tohru? Mm, she should be fine"Shigure quickly closed the door to his study so Yuki couldn't further bother his work

"You better not try anything rat"Kyo looked back at Yuki before leaving the house alone

'Try anything? Anything like what' Yuki thought as he made his way up the stairs and stopped in front of Tohrus room

"Tohru?"Yuki knocked softly against the door to see if she was even awake

'I should check on her… or maybe not.. but what if she's really weak and can't answer the door…but then again she could be in decent…agh…"Yuki covered his eyes with his hand and pushed her door open

"Tohru are you okay"Yuki kept his eyes covered and walked forward trying to make his way to her bed

"Tohru.. are you awake.. I'm sorry for intruding but I wanted to make sure you were o.."Yuki froze when his hand hit something soft

'Pillow? No…to small for a pillow.. maybe it's one of her stuffed animals? But she doesn't have any…"Yuki removed his hand and stared down. There his hand was lightly grasping tohrus breast.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left you two alone.."Shigure told at the door hiding behind one of his books

"No no! this isn't what it looks like, I didn't mean too"Yukis face turned redder then a million strawberries as Shigure gave him that 'I saw you do it' look

"None the less, I suggest you marry her now Yuki, there's no way any man would take her now that you've soiled her"Shigure looked him dead in the eye and then walked away laughing

"Yuki? Did you need something"Tohru rubbed her eyes as she sat up and saw Yuki sitting on her floor facing the door

"I was just wondering if you were feeling okay"Yuki stood up and smiled at her trying to hide his guilt

"Actually I'm feeling much better, but aren't you going to be late for school?"Tohru looked at her clock

"Oh no, I'm not going in today. I'm feeling a bit under the weather" Yuki made a fake coughing sound that must have sounded very real to Tohru because she rushed over to him

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Did I get you sick? Go rest Yuki I'll bring you some soup"Tohru rushed him into his room only to realize that his room was freezing cold.

"Why is it so cold"Tohru asked as the wind blew through her hair

"My room is normally very cold during the day"Yuki moved forward to close the window but the room was still extremely cold

"But cold weather is no good for when you're sick! Mom always says that when you sick you should stay bundled up"Tohru felt his bed sheets and they were almost freezing to the touch

"Please don't worry yourself, I'm very used to the cold" Yuki smiled sweetly at her. He did like the way she fused over him, it made him feel… cared for

"I have an idea! Since I'm feeling better why don't you just rest in my room first"Tohru

"Tohru that's very kind of you to offer but.."Yuki stopped talking the moment she grabbed his hand and lead him into her room

"Okay now you just make yourself comfy and I'll be back with some soup"Tohru closed the door behind her leaving Yuki very confused

"Well.. I might as well"Yuki crawled under Tohrus pink bed sheet and rested against her pillow

'It smells just like her'Yuki mumbled as he buried his face into the pillow enjoying her sweet strawberry scent.

"Yuki I.. awh he's asleep"Tohru giggled as she placed the bowl of soup next to a sleeping Yuki. She took a seat on her desk chair and started to do some homework that she didn't get done the previous nights.

'mm.. why's it so hot'Yuki thought to himself as he rolled around in the bed.

'hot..'yuki mumbled as he stripped off his shirt and pushed it off the bed

'What was that' Tohru thought to herself as she heard what sounded something hitting the floor. She bent down and picked up her eraser assuming it was that.

'Hot.."Yuki shook his head as he unbuckled his belt and slipped his pants off letting them hit the floor before snuggling deeper into the pillow

'Mm.. what was that? Are those?… YUKI'S CLOTHES!"Tohru thought to herself as she turned towards her bed to see Yukis pants and shirt lying on the floor as he slept peacefully

"Don't panic!'Tohru slowly moved towards the bed and began to pick up his clothes. She looked over at his sleeping face and smiled

'He's so cute"Tohru smiled as she bent down towards him and watched as he gently smiled in his sleep

"Tohru.."Yuki mumbled in his sleep completely unaware of Tohru presence

"Hm?"Tohru looked at him confused

"Tohru…"Yuki slowly opened his eyes only to see Tohru looking straight at him

"Yes?"Tohru asked sweetly

"N-nothing!"Yuki shot up and looked around suddenly remembering that he was sleeping in Tohrus room. He looked over to see Tohru holding his clothes as she took a seat on the over sized bed

"Oh alright, but mm yuki, do you want your clothes back"Tohru blushed as she gripped his clothes not sure if she was making the situation better or worse

"Y-yes!"Yuki reached over to grab his clothes as Tohru leaned forward only for him to end up falling on top of her, but catching himself just before landing on her

"Yuki"Tohru whispered as she looked up at him. He stared down at her unsure of what to do. His purplish hair framed his face perfectly as he looked down at her

'What is this… I feel so.. warm"Tohru thought as her blush grew and she noticed that Yuki was getting a bit closer

"Tohru…."Yuki whispered as she smiled down at her  
>'I want to.. I really do.. I've never wanted anything so much.."Yuki thought to himself as he leaned forward and tilted his head slightly. His lips hovered over herself as her eyes went wide.<p>

"May I?"Yuki whispered against her lips. Tohrus mind was nothing but a blank emptiness at that moment and she nodded yes slightly

Yuki inwardly smiled as he lowered his lips onto hers and savored the feeling. He ever so gently massaged her lips with his. Tohru closed her eyes and relaxed into the bed as Yuki gave her the kiss of a lifetime.

"Yuki.. I think something wrong.."Tohru mumbled against his lips but Yuki paid no attention and wrapped his hand around the back of her head bringing her closer to him

'This feels nice… but I'm hot.. hot.."Tohru thought to herself as she relaxed in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Yuki"Tohru gasped as she felt him gently kiss her neck

"Tohru I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.. I just"Yuki stopped and looked up at her.  
>'Dammit.. I should have stopped at her lips… "Yuki thought as he looked down at her waiting for her responds<p>

"Yuki.. I feel hot"Tohru watched as he smiled and placed a hand over her forehead

"You don't seem to have a fever"Yuki

"No not like that, my heart is beating really fast"Tohru placed her hand over her chest

"Mine too"Yuki placed his hand over his chest

'Could this be…"Tohru thought as she looked up at Yuki

'Is this.."Yuki thought as he looked down at tohru

at the moment their eyes met they both thought the same thing…

_'Love?'_****

**hehe review for the next chappy please ;D I demand at least 2 :P**


	4. And so it began

**Thank you for the reviews :3 I appreciate it :3**

"Tohru I was thinking we get take out…I'll just leave"Shigure pushed the door open and then slowly closed it

"Haven't you heard of knocking"Yuki shoved his foot in the door making Shigure look back at him. Shigure dropped his book and started to shake uncontrollable as Yuki closed the door to Tohrus room behind him.

"I-I didn't mean to interrupt!"Shigure closely walked away seeing Yuki moving closer to him

"Hahaha..ha.. I'm sorry!"Shigure ran down the stairs and slammed the door to his study. He pushed his bookcase in front of the door attempting to hide from Yukis wrath

"That was so.. embarrassing.." Yuki walked back up to tohrus room and pushed the door open. There she sat, blushing and hiding under her bed covers. Yuki took a seat next to her.

"Here!'Tohru held his clothes out to him. Her cheeks blushing red as he turned around

"Thank you Tohru, I'll take his downstairs" Yuki took his clothes from her hands and began to get dressed, but placed his shirt on her chair because pants came first. He picked up the bowl of soup and moved towards the door before placing the soup onto the floor and turning back to Tohru who still sat there blushing.

"Tohru, one for the road?"Yuki lifted her chin making her face him. She nodded a bit and closed her eyes waiting

'She's waiting? How cute"Yuki gently kissed her lips and then pulled away

"Bye Tohru"Yuki closed the door behind him grinning as he walked down the stairs carrying the soup

"I'M HOME!"Kyo yelled as he walked into the house and kicked off his shoes

'Oh great.."Yuki thought to himself as he walked into the kitchen and began to wash the dishes

"Hey rat, where's Tohru, and where the hells your shirt?"Kyo leaned against the kitchen door and Yuki stopped washing

"Why?"Yuki turned the water off and turned around

"None of your business" Kyo glared at Yuki daring him to say something back. Yuki only took a deep breath and turned around

"She's in her room"Yuki turned the water back on a picked up the dishes again

"Thanks rat"Kyo turned around and smiled to himself

"And pick my shirt off her floor while your in there"Yuki smirked as he heard Kyos foot steps stop. Then there was a thump, which had to be the sound of his bag hitting the ground.

"What did you say you dirty rat"Kyo walked back into the kitchen and grabbed Yukis arm making him turn around

"I said, pick my shirt off her floor"Yuki smiled as he saw the intense anger raging in Kyos eyes

"YOU DIRTY RAT!"Kyo throw Yuki back against the counter and aimed right for Yukis face. Yuki caught his fist and pushed him back

"If you want to fight I'd be more then happy to"Yuki turned the water off and stepped away from the counter giving him room

"Mm, Yuki Kyo, could you two please not fight in here"Shigure crawled into the kitchen trying to preserve his home

"This dam rat started it! He was.. with tohru and he UGH!"Kyo lunged forward at Yuki who dodged him

"Oh yes yes I know, but still really could you not"Shigure began to walk towards the stair case

"YOU KNEW! You didn't stop him? Just cause you're the rat doesn't man you can go around doing crap like that!"Kyo again angrily rushed at yuki who stepped back missing every single punch kyo attempted

"TOHRU! COME DOWN HERE PLEASE MY LITTLE FLOWER, KYO AND YUKI HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU"Shigure yelled up the stairs as the sound of her room door opening made both of them freeze

"Yes?"Tohru appeared at the bottom of the stairs looking at Yuki and Kyo who stood next to each other silently

"Tohru we.."Kyo started but stopped because he couldn't think of anything

"We're decided to take you to the hot spring again"Shigure stood in front of the boys attempting to cover their confusion

"No no! that's fine! I've already gone twice"Tohru panicked when thinking of once again being able to visit the hot spring with them

"Oh I see… I was so looking forward to a relaxing weekend…what with my writers cramp and all.." Shigure fell to his knees and stared down at the floor

"What? Oh no! I'd love to go, it'd be a lot of fun! I'll start packing right now!"Tohru rushed off back into her room and began packing her things.

"So which one of you would like to share a room with tohru?"Shigure stood up and smiled at the two boys

"One of us gets to room with her?"Kyo smirked at the thought of finally getting some alone time with tohru. Yuki smiled to himself also thinking about it

"Yes, but of course there will be 2 beds and I will check in on you two"Shigure walked over to the kitchen and looked inside for food

"I think it's only fitting I share the room with her"Yuki leaned against the door frame and looked over to Kyo

"Like hell, it's obvious that she'd rather share the door with me. After all, she loves cats"Kyo grinned at Yuki trying to make a point

"Why don't you two just compete"Shigure sat on the floor in the living room rubbing his stomach in hunger. The two teens looked at him a bit confused

"Which ever one of you makes Tohru happiest over the week gets to share the room with her"Shigure took out his note pad and started scribbling

"Are there rule?"Kyo seemed extremely interested in this idea  
>'A chance to beat that rat'Kyo thought to himself<p>

"Of course, you aren't allowed to buy her expensive things. And as for the scoring, 5 points for each smile she gives you, 10 pointes for each time she hold your hand willingly and 15 points.. for a kiss"Shigure looked at Yuki and Kyo then winked.

"So she has to willingly give us these things for us to count it? Mm, I'd turn in the towel now you stupid cat"Yuki smirked as he thought about how much a kiss was worth. If they had started counting from this morning, he'd be far ahead

"Whatever rat, it's on"Kyo smirked to himself feeling confident

"Then let the games begin"Shigure put his note pad away and walked the two boys walk off both headed for Tohrus room

**2 Reviews needed for next chappy ;D**

**What do you think Yuki is going to do? What about kyo? Please review your responds :3 **


	5. 110 to zero

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"TOHRU!"Kyo and Yuki both pushed open her bedroom door and fell onto the floor. Tohru put her pencil down and looked at them as they stood up trying to push each other out of the room

"Would you like to come with me to the"Yuki started but Kyo covered his mouth**  
><strong>  
>"Tohru lets go for a wa"and Yuki punched him across the face sending him flying backwards<p>

"Mm actually.. I need to go to the market'Tohru smiled as the two of them brushed themselves off

"Please allow me to carry your bags Tohru"Yuki took her hand and gave it a light kiss

"O-okay!"Tohru blushed as Yuki let go of her hand.

'5 points'Yuki thought with a smile

"I'm coming too!"Kyo grabbed Tohrus hand and dragged her down the stairs with Yuki fallowing not far behind

"This is going to be an interesting week"Shigure laughed to slightly as he moved over to the phone

"Hello Ayama!"Shigure sang like a bird as Ayame answered the phone

_"Why hello Shigure! What brings me the honor of your call"Ayame leaned against the phone looking dramatic as normal_

"Yuki and Kyo have started to have a little contest and I was wondering if you.."Shigure started but was cut of by on of Ayames rants

_"Would come over and make sure my brother succeeds? Well of course! After all we are all cheering for yuki! How could we not? Have you seen him! He looks just like me.. and I know how much you love looking at me"Ayame whispered the last part into the phone and swirled his long hair between his fingers_

"Aya my sweet don't tease"Shigure smirked

"I'll be there soon my love"Ayame

"Don't keep me waiting"Shigure hung up the phone and walked back to the table picking up his tea and waited

-super market-

"Thank you very much"The cashier smiled as he handed tohru the bags while Kyo and Yuki waited outside.

"No no thank you, have a nice day"Tohru began to put her change away when some of it dropped onto the floor

"Oh no I'm sorry!"Tohru waved to the people standing behind her in line that just smiled. Tohru got on her knees and started to quickly pick up her change

-Yuki and Kyo-

"What's taking her so long.."Kyo whined as he looked inside the window

"Leave her alone"Yuki grabbed Kyos arm but he didn't budge

'What's he looking at'Yuki looked inside the store to see the most enraging thing he'd ever seen in his life. There Tohru was on the ground looking for something while the cashier was just lookup up her skirt.

"I'm gonna kill him"Kyo growled as he stared into the window

"Kill him… that's too easy… I'm gonna rip his eyes out"Yuki pushed open the door to the store and very calmly walked over to where Tohru was

"Yuki I'm sorry! I just dropped some change'Tohru smiled up at him and waved to Kyo who was walking inside

"It's fine Tohru.. and you, what were you just looking at"Yuki turned towards the cashier. Yuki grabbed the cashiers face with his left hand and brought him closer

"Don't ever think about her like that again"Yuki whispered as he released the cashier and grabbed the bags sitting on the counter

"Come on Tohru let's go"Kyo grabbed the rest of the bags and Tohru fallowed after them

"I'm sorry"Tohru bowed her head as Yuki and Kyo both stopped to look back at her

"It's not your fault Tohru"Yuki placed all the bags on one of his arms and the extended his arms to her. Tohru took his hand and smiled

'10 points"Yuki thought to himself as he held Tohrus hand the rest of the way home with Kyo fallowing next to thm

"Stupid rat.."Kyo mumbled as they entered the house

"YUKI!"A loud scream echoed through their heads the moment they placed the bags on the floor. Yuki grabbed Tohrus hand and placed her behind him

"Yuki my sweet brother! Shigure filled me in on everything! I am here to help!"Ayame ran into the room and started to head straight for Yuki but stopped when he noticed Tohru standing behind him.

"Oh hello Tohru! It's so nice to see you! I've brought something for you"Ayame reached over and pulled Tohru away from Yuki. He pushed Tohru out of the kitchen shooing her upstairs

"Ayame it's okay, I don't need any new clothes"Tohru protested as Ayame nudged her a bit

"Go on tohru, I came here just to see you wear it"Ayame smiled as Tohru walked upstairs into her room

"Why are you here.."Yuki touched Ayames shoulder making him turn around. Yuki stared up at him with an annoyed look

"I'm here to help you Yuki, don't worry, she'll be yours"Ayame looked down at Yuki with a serious look on his face. His eyes met Yukis in an understanding gaze

"KYO"Ayame patted Yukis head good bye as he danced into the kitchen to see Kyo sitting down looking like he was about to have a heart attack

"WHAT?"Kyo slammed his fist down on the table and gave Ayame a crazed look

"I have a surprise for you! Home here sweetie!"Ayame called down the hall and a door opened

'… he brought her here?"Yuki thought as he sat in the living room and saw 'her' come outside

"KYO MY LOVE!"Kagura ran out of the room and straight towards Kyo getting ready to attack him with her love **( thank you Passiflore for the idea)**

"Don't touch me!"Kyo jumped up and ran toward the nearest door as fast as he could

"Hahahaha! Oh young love"Ayame waved at kagura as she chased Kyo down the street with her intense love

"…."Yuki looked down at the floor  
>'He's so…he's just… such as idiot….. but then again, he does at least care'A small smile spread across Yukis lips as he looked up at Ayame who stood before him smiling that wide cheerful smile<p>

"Go get her Yuki" Ayame looked down at his brother with a sincere smile and then walked away down the hall to Shigures office

"Tohru?"Yuki knocked on Tohrus bedroom door waiting for a responds

"Yuki could you get Ayame?"Tohru popped her head out from behind the door with her cheeks all red and flustered. Yuki looked at her confused then went down stairs to Shigures study

"Ayame, Tohru needs to see you"Yuki knocked on Shigures office door and heard nothing but giggling

"Not now Yuki, me and Shigure are busy, if you know what I mean"Ayame giggled as he and Shigure began to start writing down notes on blank papers lying around the desk

"…"Yuki wandered back upstairs and knocked on Tohrus door again.

"Is he coming?"Tohru asked looking at Yuki who seemed to be in another world

"No he's busy… can I help you with anything Tohru"Yuki smiled sweetly at her and leaned against the doorframe

"Well.. my zipper won't go up"Tohru looked down at the floor as she opened the door for Yuki to step inside. She hide behind the door with her front pressed against it

'What zipper?'Yuki thought to himself as he looked at Tohrus back when she closed the door. She looked back at him and blushed

"The.. the zippers in the front.. and it's stuck"Tohru began to shake nervously as her face turned redder then red

"Oh.. "Yuki blushed placing one hand behind his head trying to think of a way to comfort her

"Can you zip it up quickly please"Tohru blushed as she turned around revealed the outfit that only Ayame would make for her

'She's so.. what's the word.. cute…no… beautiful… no..sexy..yes'Yuki blushed red as he looked at Tohru who was covering her face

"Of course"Yuki walked up to her and grabbed the zipper that stopped just before her chest. Yuki tried to get the zipper to go up but nonetheless it was stuck

"Is it not working?"Tohru blushed as she removed her hands and watched as Yuki kept trying to pull it up

"It's just caught right here, Tohru would you mind sitting down"Yuki tried to hide his blush as Tohru took a seat on the bed. The yellow zip down dress with flowers perfectly matched the yellow riffled bra she wore.. almost to perfectly**  
><strong>  
>"Better"Tohru blushed as she sat on her bed trying not to notice the way Yukis eyes moved up at down her body<p>

"Tohru.. I'm sorry for asking but.. where'd you get that.. b-br-bra"Yuki closed his eyes as he kneeled in front of her and grabbed hold of the zipper. He gently started to zip it down just a little bit so he'd have enough room to pull the whole thing up

"Ayame brought it for me"Tohru said and at that moment the little part of Yukis brain that was still thinking straight broke and he zipped the zipper down to the bottom

"… Tohru I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!"Yuki covered his eyes and let go of her zipper

"It's fine yuki! I know you didn't mean too!"Tohru began to try and zip up the dress as far as it'd go. The dress still stopped at her chest but Yuki was still covering his eyes

"I'm so sorry tohru! I promise I didn't see anything"Yuki opened his eyes and looked up at Tohru who was giggling at him

"Well I've seen you naked plenty of time so I guess we're evenish"Tohru giggled as Yuki smiled up at her

'Her kindness never stops to amaze me'Yuki smiled to himself as he sat next to her on the bed

"Tohru, may I have another try?"Yuki grabbed onto Tohrus zipper and she nodded at him

and just like that the dress was zipped up all the way

"Thank you Yuki"Tohru smiled at him as she was about to stand up but stopped with he placed his hand on hers

"Tohru.."Yuki scooted closer to her and looked her in the eyes sweetly. He traced her bottom lip with his finger and watched as her cheeks turned pink

"Yuki.."Tohru leaned forward towards him and slowly closed her eyes  
>'He's going to kiss me again, I'm so happy'Tohru thought to herself as she felt his lips slowly press against her own. He moved his arms behind her waist and brought her closer to him.<p>

'Her lips taste just like strawberries and sugar'Yuki thought to himself as he lifted Tohrus legs up onto the bed so she'd sit more comfortably with him. He leaned her down against the bed and crawled on top of her trying to keep his balance

"Tohru.. may I please kiss you here"Yuki placed his fingers on Tohrus neck as he pulled back and looked down at her. Tohru nodded her head slightly

'This is so weird.. but it feels nice'Tohru thought to herself as she could feel yukis soft lips gently lay kisses against her neck

'Her skin tastes like candy'Yuki thought to himself as he gently placed kisses down her neck

"Mm"Tohru let out a little whimpering sound and Yuki stopped

"Tohru are you okay?"Yuki pulled away from her and saw her blushing cheeks turning redder

"Y-yes'Tohru whispered

"Good… Tohru do you hear that?"Yuki asked as he looked towards the door where not moments ago he had heard a mumbling**  
><strong>  
>"No"Tohru looked up at him with that cute spaced out look she had<p>

"I think someones….."Yuki got off tohru and opened the door to reveal Shigure and Ayame pressed up against the wall

"…that's 100 points for Yuki!"Shigure slowly stood up as Yuki began to get closer to them.

"How long were you spying you dirty dog"Yuki stared down at Shigure who tired to hide behind Ayame

"Now Yuki…"Ayame smiled trying to back up into the wall

"And you… you dirty snake.."Yuki grabbed Ayames shirt and looked at him with the a large cloud of black surrounding him

"Yuki.."Tohru looked at him from the door way blushing like crazy. Yuki let go of Ayames shirt and walked back to Tohru.

"Go change tohru, that outfit isn't for other people to see"Yuki smiled sweetly at her as she went back into the room and closed the door

"And for your information the scores 110"Yuki smirked at Shigure and Ayame who sat on the floor holding each other in fear

**review please, I demand 2 :D and an idea for the next day of them competing :D**


	6. 320 to zero

**Thank you very much for the reviews ;D**

"Tohru this meal is delicious"Shigure chimed as he munched down on the tasty meal tohru had prepared****

"It really is just splendid tohru!"Ayame leaned against Shigure and slipped his tea****

"Could you two please not do that now?"Yuki calmly put his bowl down and looked around the table. There sat Shigure and Ayame straight across from him, with Kagure and Kyo sitting to his left. Kagure was trying to feed Kyo much against his own free will, and his sweet Tohru sat next to him giggling. ****

"But Yuki"Shigure pouted at Yuki ****

"Now now Shigure, my brother did ask nicely.. and bedsides.. we'll have plenty of time tonight"Ayame smirked at Shigure as Tohru giggled**  
><strong>  
>"Get off me women!"Kyo tried to push Kagure off him so he could relax and breath<p>

"NO! STOP TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM ME!"Kagure wrapped her arms around kyos neck pulling him closer. Kyo started to turn blue then passed out onto the floor**  
><strong>  
>"KYO!"Tohru started to panic when Kyo fell onto the floor<p>

"I'm sorry kyo! If only you had let me love you!"Kagure grabbed the unconscious kyo and began to shake him rapidly.

"Good night children"Shigure skipped away with Ayame close behind

"Don't worry Yuki we'll bond tomorrow!"Ayame waved as him and Shigure disappeared into Shigures room

'..annoying...and stupid…just so stupid'Yuki placed his hand on his forehead and leaned his elbow on the table watching as Tohru tried to get Kagure to stop shaking the life out of Kyo****

"I'll take him upstairs Tohru, I'm sorry about this"Kagure gave Tohru a sweet look and carried Kyos unconscious body up stairs. His head bumped against the walls as she carried him up the staircase**  
><strong>  
>"I hope Kyo will be okay"Tohru mumbled softly as she began to pick up the dishes<p>

"He'll be fine"Yuki smiled at her trying very hard to hold back the green eyed monster  
>'Stupid cat.. making Tohru worry about him'Yuki thought to himself as he placed the bowls on top of each other and fallowed Tohru into the kitchen<p>

"Yuki you don't have to help me tonight, you must be tired"Tohru smiled happily at him as she took the bowls from him

'120'Yuki smirked to himself as he stood behind Tohru watching her wash the dishes**  
><strong>  
>"Tohru.."Yuki carefully wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned against her back. He nuzzled his nose against her neck enjoying her hair lightly touching his<p>

"Y-yuki"Tohru blushed surprised by his sudden amount of affection. Her cheeks started to burn pink as she finished the dishes trying not to drop anything

"Tohru may I take you to your room please?"Yuki placed a light kiss on her neck then spun her around gently to face him

"Y-yes"Tohru blushed as she covered her cheeks with her hands trying to hide her blush as Yuki lead her upstairs

'She's just so cute'Yuki thought to himself as he opened the door to Tohrus bed room****

"Good night Tohru"Yuki smiled at her as she stepped inside

"Good night Yuki"Tohru smiled as she closed the door

-later that night-

"…. Why can't I sleep"Yuki laid face down in his bed trying his best to fall asleep but his mind kept running through the events of today

"Maybe some light reading will help.."Yuki whispered as he went over to his bookshelf and pulled off a small book with a yellow spine on it. He went back to his bed and flopped down opening the book to the first chapter. He began to read and slowly.. ever so slowly.. he started to close the book

'Chapter 1; the maid. She was a beautiful women with the kind of... that you just ...and...WHAT KIND OF BOOK IS THIS!"Yuki slammed the book down on his bed and sat up. He picked up the book and looked at the cover…written by ;Shigure Sohma

"I'm never going to sleep…"Yuki whined as he fell back onto his back at stared up at the ceiling

-knock  
>-knock<br>-knock

"What is i…Oh Tohru is everything alright" Yuki opened his bedroom door to relveal Tohru standing there looking down at the floor. Her hair was messy and her pink patching pajamas looked all wrinkled

"I had a nightmare and.. I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry I'll go back to bed"Tohru looked up at him with red eyes and then slowly made her way back across the hall

"Tohru wait, come inside"Yuki grabbed her hand and invited her inside. She took a seat on his bed while he closed the door and back sure to lock it.

'Don't need Shigure or Ayame coming in.. who knows what they'd say..'Yuki thought as he remember earlier today just how nosey they had been

"Tohru tell me what happened please"Yuki took a seat next to her and placed her hand in his. Tohru whipped her tears on her pajama sleeve looked up at him

"I had just finished the laundry and then…I accidentally washed Yukis clothes with mine and your shirt came out pink!"Tohru looked up at him with sad eyes and Yuki bit his lip

"I'm sorry Tohru, it's just so silly"Yuki laughed to himself softly thinking about how she got upset over something so small

'She's so cute..a pink shirt'Yuki thought to himself as he began to compose himself

"It actually does seem silly now that I think about it"Tohru began to giggle but stopped with she felt Yukis arm wrap around he waist

"Your so cute"Yuki looked down at he and grin making her blush

"T-thank you"Tohru whispered looking up into his purple eyes seeing only herself being reflected back

'Ask…ask…'Yuki thought to himself as he took a deep breath  
>"Tohru would you like to stay here tonight?"Yukis cheeks began to turn red as he waited for her responds<p>

"That sounds like fun Yuki"Tohru smiled happily as she saw the blush on his cheeks slowly disappear. Yuki smiled down at her and crawled into bed leaning against the wall

"Are you sure this is okay with you Tohru?"Yuki always being the gentlemen asked as Tohru laid down next to him and pulled the bed sheets over them

"Of course, I've slept with a boy before"Tohru smiled at Yuki who suddenly looked like he had just died

'Slept with another guy…no…Tohru wouldn't she'd never…'Yuki stared at Tohru in shock. He wasn't sure if he should even ask

"W-who'd you sleep with"Yuki pressed his teeth together trying to hold back the intense jealously he was feeling.

"Hm? Don't you remember Yuki? When we went to the hot springs I slept with Momiji"Tohru smiled as she rested her head against the pillow and Yuki smiled

'So that's what she meant.. thank god, I don't know what I'd do if she had experience.. wait.. why am I thinking about that!'Yuki thought as he closed his eyes and breathed a sign of relief

"I remember Tohru, are you comfy?"Yuki moved a bit closer to her and smiled as he saw her eyes slowly closing

"Goodnight Tohru"Yuki placed a kiss on her forehead and laid down next to her, with her face inches from his Yuki smiled and closed his eyes

'I'm pretty sure this counts as 200 more points…'Yuki thought to himself as he laced his and Tohrus fingers together before falling asleep.

Then the knob on the door began to turn…****

**Do you know who's on the other side of the door?**

**Demand is still 2 reviews :D**


	7. Say my name

**Thank you for the reviews**

"Locked…mmm…"Ayame stood in front of Yukis door trying to twist the knob again and again****

'I can't possibly go back to Shigures room… maybe I'll go to Kyos"Ayame thought to himself as he happily yet tiredly skipped down the hall towards Kyos room and walked inside. There was Kyo sleeping like a baby and Kagura in the corner sleeping on her own inflatable mattress. ****

'Thank you Kyo'Ayame whispered as he slipped under Kyos covers and fell asleep face to face with him****

'What is this… ugh it itches.."Kyo thought to himself as he brushed Ayames hair away from him. Only to have more of it fall onto his face.**  
><strong>  
>"Ugh…GET AWAY FROM ME!"Kyo Pushed Ayames sleeping body away from him as he opened his eyes<p>

"…Not yet, I'm still so tired"Ayame whined as he clung to Kyo

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"Kyo yelled as he tried to pull Ayame off him

"Hm?"Kagure opened her eyes as she woke up from the sound of Kyo yelling

"And what are you doing here! Get out! Everyone get out!"Kyo yelled as he pulled Ayame off him and tossed Kagure out into the hall with her mattress

"Kyo please I have no where to sleep"Ayame whined as he clung to Kyos leg

"Go sleep with Yuki! Yuki open the dam door and take this thing!"Kyo dragged Ayame across the Floor with Kagure fallowing close behind carrying her mattress

"What's going on up here? I'm trying to sleep"Shigure rubbed his eyes as he walked up the steps fallowing after Kyo

"KYO KICKED ME OUT OF OUR LOVE NEST!"Kagure yelled as she threw her mattress against the wall

"It's not our love net! It's my room!"Kyo argued as Shigure started to try pull Ayame away

"Ayame come on it's time for bed"Shigure gently tried to pull Ayame away only to make him cling more to Kyo

"No! You always kick me lately, it ruins my beauty sleep, not that I really need it"Ayame whined trying to shake Shigure off him

"Yuki open this door!"Kyo dammed his fists against the door ignoring Ayames whining, Kagurs shouting, and Shigures mumbling

crack…Crack…CRack…. CRACK!

And with that the door to Yukis room was completely broken

"What do you want…"Yuki opened his eyes and sat up looking over to Kyo who had Ayame on his leg, Shigure who was pulling on Ayame, and Kagure who was simply yelling

"GET OUT!"Yuki pulled the covers over Tohrus head as he yelled

"TAKE YOU BROTHER!"Kyo pulled Ayame off his leg and threw him into Yukis room

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT!"Yuki yelled the loudest he could trying not to wake up Tohru.

"Yuki what's going on?"Tohru sat up rubbing her eyes and looked around the room

"….."Kyo

"…."Ayame

"…"Shigure

"…"Kagure

"…."Yuki

"Hm?"Tohru looked around the room seeing as how every had gone silent. Yuki stood up from the bed and pulled the covers back over Tohru. He grabbed the still shocked Ayame by the shirt and pulled him out of the room.

"All of you.. leave… now.. you are all going to go back to sleep, I don't care where just go"Yuki lowered his head and didn't say anything more.

"Goodnight"Ayame walked away pulling a very confused Shigure with him down the hall

"N-night.."Kagure slowly crept down the stairs and made her way to the couch

"…You dirty rat.. you disgust me.."Kyo grinded his teeth together and looked up at Yuki; his eyes blazing with all the fires of hell

"..Leave"Yuki wrapped his hand around Kyos neck and began to tighten his grip

"Y..you dirty rat!.. ho..how c..could you"Kyo wrapped his hands around Yukis trying to free himself

"We didn't do anything, now go. Tohrus very tired and needs her rest"Yuki dropped Kyo onto the floor and grabbed Kagures abandoned mattress. He walked into the room and shoved the mattress into the door frame****

"Is something wrong Yuki?"Tohru said still half asleep

"Nothing at all, come, we'll go back to sleep now"Yuki motioned for her to join him as he lay back down in bed. Tohru smiled sweetly and went to lay back down

-morning-

"hehe…so…tohru how did you sleep?"Shigure snickered to himself as everyone sat silently.

"It was nice, how about you?"Tohru answered completely unknown to what had happened last night

"It was interesting"Shigure chuckled as everyone got a little more tense

"Tohru it's about time we leave for school, could you get my lunch for me please"Yuki brushed his hand through her hair making her blush as she ran out

"Your so dead…"Kyo glared at Kyo as his chop sticks broke in half

"Actually I think Yuki did a wonderful job! So tell me dear brother how was she?"Ayame laughed as he placed his arm around Yukis shoulder

"Kyo stop talking about Tohru, I'm your future wife"Kagure whined as she clung to Kyos arm

"We didn't do anything"Yuki pushed Ayame away making his lean on Shigure

"Nothing? Are you sure about that Yuki?"Shigure looked at Yuki from behind his book

"YES!"Yuki slammed his fist down on the table making everyone jump

"You better not even come near her Yuki"Kyo grabbed his bag and slammed the door behind him deciding to go alone

"Did Kyo already go?"Tohru asked as she walked in carrying Yuki's and hers lunch

"Yes"Yuki held the door open for her

"Bye everyone"Tohru waved goodbye as Yuki closed the door behind her and they began to walk

"Tohru"Yuki

"Yes?"Tohru smiled up at him

"Could we take the long way today?"Yuki smiled at her tracing his fingers down her jaw

"Of course Yuki"Tohru rested her head against his touch as they began to take the long way home

They walked in silence till they reached a path filled with trees

"Tohru fallow me"Yuki offered his hand to her as he began to lead her into the trees past the point where no one could see them

"Yuki what are we doing here"Tohru looked around seeing nothing but green all around them

"I couldn't wait"Yuki lifted her chin up and gently placed his lips on hers. Tohru dropped her bags on the ground as she closed her eyes and lean up. Yuki wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly began to bring her back against on of the trees.

"Tohru"Yuki pulled away from her lips slightly and whispered

"Yes?"Tohru was breathless as she stared up to him with her eyes glazed over

"I need to tell you something, would you come out with me tonight after work? Just for a little while?"Yuki placed his hand on her cheek and turned her to face him

"Of course"Tohru smiled happily at him feeling excited

"Good, now shh"Yuki whispered as he gently placed his lips back on her and began to gently massage her lips with his

'I wonder…if I just…"Yuki thought to himself as he slipped his tongue past tohrus lips just as he did the first time. He ran his tongue over hers making her shiver a bit in his arms.

'So sweet. Mm..what's this weird feeling..'Yuki thought as he pulled tohru closer getting her to be practically floating in his arms

'Yuki…his really good at this'Tohru thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck gently stroking his hair

'Would she mind if I…yes she would..or maybe not… yes.. no.. yes.. no…no'Yuki settled on the no and dragged his teeth along her bottom lips getting the most surprising thing out of her he had ever expected.

"oh..yuki.."The tiniest moan came from Tohrus mouth as Yuki suddenly pulled away

"To-tohru?"Yukis face turned red as Tohrus turned pink

"SORRY!"Tohru covered her face with her hands as she tried to cover her blush

"Tohru, I don't know what that was, but could you say my name like that again?"  
><strong><br>demand is 2 :P**


	8. 500 to

**Thank you for the reviews :3  
>This is a long chappy :P<br>**  
>", nice of you to join us"The teacher said as Yuki and Tohru stepped inside the classroom<p>

"Your 30 minutes late, now take a seat"Yuki and Tohru quickly made their way to their seats and sat down

'That was breath taking…'Yuki thought to himself as he stared out the window thinking about him and Tohru had the most wonderful kiss hidden in the trees

-lunch-

"Tohru would you mind if I ate with you and your friends today?"Yuki politely asked as he pulled Tohrus chair out for her letting her stand.

"Sure Yuki, but don't you have student council?"Tohru looked over to the door with Arisa and Saki were waiting for her

"Well yes but, I'd rather spend my lunch period with you"Yuki took her hand and lightly gave it a kiss grabbing the attention of everyone.

"Did you see that?"

"Prince Yuki just kissed her"

"Are they going out?"

"I thought she was dating his cousin?"

"Shall we go?"Yuki laced her fingers in with his and lead her towards the door leaving a room of confused gossiping people behind them

"Tohru are you and Princey here an item now?"Arisa asked as she patted Tohru on the head

"No no of course not"Tohru cheeks flushed red

"I think she means, not yet" Yuki gently wrapped his arm around Tohrus waist pulling her closer

"Oh really now? You better be nice to our little Tohru"Arisa teased, she knew for a fact that Yuki would treat her good, but it was still a good idea to keep him scared.

"Can we go to lunch? I'm hungry"Saki stood there holding a large bag filled with what would have appeared to be her lunch

"Yeah lets go, carrot top will just have to met us"Arisa lead the way as they walked out into the court yard and took a seat in the grass

"Kyo eats lunch with you?"Yuki helped Tohru undo the knots on their lunches as Arisa and Saki did the same with their own

"Yeah normally"Arisa answered pulling out her bento

"Hey yuki, since when do you eat lunch outside?"Kyo walked towards then carrying his own lunch that Tohru had made for him

"I did want to leave her alone with you, I'm not sure how contagious your stupidity is"Yuki took his place at tohrus side as Kyo sat on her other side. Arisa and Saki just watched

"I'm not stupid, if anything she might catch your ignorance"Kyo undid the knot on his lunch box and cracked his chop sticks open

"Ignorance? I'm impressed Kyo, even the dumpiest of all creature can learn vocabulary, congratulation" Yuki began to slowly eat the rolled eggs Tohru had prepared for him

"Why you…"Kyo stood up and looked over Tohru straight at Yuki

"Hey carrot top, princey, could you two hold up on the family fund, Tohru looks uncomfortable"Arisa said noticing how Tohru was trying to shrink down into the ground avoiding them

"Whatever…"Kyo sat back down and began to eat his lunch

"So.. how was everyone been doing today?"Tohru asked cheerfully trying to brighten the mood

"It's been great, I got a solid D on my labrepot!"Arisa smiled looking very proud of her D.

"I ran an extra 2 feet in gym today"Saki smiled at her lunch of cucumbers and egg rolls

"Really? That's great Saki! How many feet do you have in total"Tohru smiled at her friend feeling extremely excited for her

"2"Saki

"That's two feet better then last year"Arisa laughed making everyone else smile

"Hey Tohru, would you mind coming with me after school? I wanted to stop by and see sensei at the Dojo"Kyo slouched down and looked up at her. Arisa, Saki, and Yuki all just looked over at her

'Say no….please say no…'Yuki thought to himself as he glared at Kyo

"Sure Kyo that sounds like fun, Yuki are you okay with walking home alone?"Tohru turned to Yuki and smiled that sweet innocent smile she had

'Dammit..she's always so nice'Yuki thought as he bit the inside of his cheek and collected himself  
>"Of course, I was already going to stay for a student council meeting"Yuki smiled at her attempting to coat the jealous he was feeling.<p>

"Hey rat"Kyo

"Yes you stupid cat"Yuki poked at his food attempting not to lose his temper in front of Tohru

"What's the score?"Kyo said as Tohru looked at Arisa and Saki confused

"500 to zero"Yuki grinned to himself trying to image the look on Kyos face

"I'll make it 500 to 1000, be prepared to lose"Kyo smiled to himself as he went back to eating his food

"Saki, what are those two talking about?"Arisa asked leaning over to Saki making sure that only she could hear her

"It seems Yuki and Kyo are fighting with points for Tohrus affection"Saki answered softly whispering into her tea

"500 yen on the prince"Arisa whispered

"500 yen on kyo"Saki whispered back

-after school-

"Bye Yuki! I'll see you after work"Tohru waved goodbye to Yuki as her and Kyo left the school ground

'That dirty cat… he better not try anything…"Yuki thought to himself as he waved back at her before entering the school

-dojo-

"Kyo, I can't find sensei anywhere"Tohru called from the kitchen as she looked around for sensei

"Apparently he forgot we we're coming"Kyo banged his head against the wall holding a note in his hand from Sensei

"He forgot?"Tohru grabbed a towel and placed it between Kyos head and the wall

"Here"Kyo groaned angrily handing the note to Tohru who took it and gently uncurled it

'Dear kyo, I am going out. Love, sensei. P.S. there is no food in the fridge please go shopping'Tohru thought to herself as she read the note

"I guess we should go shopping" Tohru giggled as she opened the fridge and yes there was nothing in there.

"He can go himself, come on"Kyo opened the door leading into the hall way for Tohru to fallow him

"Kyo where are we going?"Tohru looked around noticing how all the walls looked alike

"I wanted to show you my old room, there's something in there I think you're like"Kyo looked back at her and smiled until he reached a door that looked like all the others and opened it

"Go look out that window"Kyo pointed to a window near the far right corner of the room. The floor was covered in a polished wood and the wall bare white

"Oh there's so many cats"Tohru looked out the window to see kittens running around playing with each other in the grass

"Yeah, they've always been there"Kyo came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist

"K-kyo what are you doing"Tohru tensed up as she pulled always from the window

"Tohru…I've wanted to do this for a long time"Kyo lifted her head up so that she was looking back into his eyes

"K-kyo wait"Tohru began to shake nervously

"I'm done waiting"Kyo whispered softly as he harshly pressed his lips against hers.

'This feels wrong..'was the only thought in Tohrus mind as she felt kyo pulled her closer to him

"Tohru, will you be mine?"Kyo whispered as he pulled away from her. He looked down into her eyes to see that she was very overwhelmed

"K-kyo.. I… why'd you…"Tohru covered her mouth not ready to believe what had just happened

"It's okay, you don't need to tell me how you feel now, I'll wait a bit longer"Kyo gently let go of her and lead her to the front door.

"B-bye!"Tohru yelled as she ran down the road

"I'm gonna win"Kyo smiled to himself as he watched Tohru run down the road

-after work-

'Where is she'Yuki thought to himself as he leaned back against the railing waiting for Tohru to come outside, it was already 30 minutes past when she should have been off

"Hi Yuki, I'm sorry I'm late"Tohru bowed to him as she came outside.

"Tohru you don't need to bow, I wasn't waiting that long"Yuki smiled as he took her school bag from her and grabbed her hand  
>'I actually got here over an hour ago'Yuki thought to himself as he laced his fingers in with hers. They walked in silence through the streets until they came to a dirt road<p>

"Are we going to the secret base?"Tohru said excitedly as Yuki nodded and began to lead her into the forest to their secret base

"Yuki, it's so beautiful!"Tohru smiled looking down at what Yuki had prepared. A beautiful picnic was laid out on a blue blanket next to the secret base that had been lined with little colorful lights

"There's something I need to tell you"Yuki placed her bag on the ground and lead her to take a seat with him on the blanket

"I have something to tell you too"Tohru watched as Yuki pulled out two fluffy pillows and placed one behind her back and one behind his.

"Really what is it?****

**Demands is 2:P**


	9. I think

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"K.k..kyo he mm.. he just.."Tohru fiddled with her skirt attempting to tell him what had happened. Yuki stared at her waiting; to say he was scared would be an understatement. The very thought of what he could have said or done to her at the dojo was enough to give him a heart attack.****

"He what?"Yuki placed his hand on hers making her fingers go numb. His voice was harsh and deep as his eyes darkened; He gripped her hand slightly letting her know he was waiting for her to respond to his question. ****

"HEKISSEDME!"Tohru yelled out thinking that if she said it fast enough Yuki wouldn't understand what she said, but he understood it as if she had said each word one by one****

'kiss…kiss…he kissed her… that dirty cat.. I'm gonna skin him alive… rip his stomach out and feed it to him…throw him into a tub of water and hold him under until the bubbles stop…'Yukis hand slipped from Tohrus as he gripped the blanket beneath them. He stared at the ground and began to shake with rage. ****

**"**Y-yuki?"Tohru extended her hand and touched his arm. For the first time ever, she was afraid, not of Yuki but of what he was going to do**  
><strong>  
>"Tell me Tohru, did you like it?"Yuki grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him. He stared into her eyes and smirked seeing her blush<p>

"Ah..I.."Tohru nervously stared at him. He brought himself closer to her, so that their noses touched and he kept staring into her eyes  
>'Yuki..he's so close..'Tohru thought to herself as she stared back into his eyes, they burned with a heated green flame of jealously.<p>

"Hm? Could it be that you did?"Yuki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. His eyes sharpened as he spoke almost daring her to say yes just to see what he'd do

"I..I never I mean I didn't"Tohru shivered a bit as she saw his gaze harden into a cold icy stare. His grip tighten around her waist as he closed his eyes

"Promise?"Yuki rested his head on his shoulder. His body relaxed a bit as he thought about what she had just said  
>'I think I love you…'Yuki thought to himself as he looked up into her chocolate colored eyes as his began to water<p>

"Yuki are you crying"Tohru placed her hands on his face and began to panic seeing the tears slowly slip from his eyes

"Yes, but that's only because I just realized something"Yuki smiled to himself as he lowered his hands to hook tohrus left leg around his waist making her blush. He laid her back onto the blanket and flicked a switched to turn the lights off in the secret base

"Yuki what are you doing?"Tohru blushed as he could feel him moving on top of her. His hands on the sides of her arms as he hovered over her.

"Tohru, how much do you think about kyo?"Yuki looked down at her as his eyes began to get used tot he dark

"No-not that much I guess"Tohru blushed trying to count the times she actually did think about him. Truthfully the count was well into the thousands.

"And how much do you think about me?"Yuki gently kissed her cheek as he felt her shiver beneath him.

"I..I don't know"Tohru whispered as he felt Yuki snaked his arms around her body

"Are you thinking about me or him right now?"Yuki traced his fingers along her sides

"You"Tohru whispered trying to remain still but she started to squirm

"We're going home now, don't say anything to anyone"Yuki pulled away from her and scooped her up bridal style. He looked down at her seeing how she blushed as he pulled her closer to him.

"Yuki! Tohru! Welcome home! What's for dinner?"Shigure called as he looked out into the hall to see Yuki carrying a flushed tohru

"My dear brother where have you been all day?"Ayame asked opened the door all the way revealing Kyo and Kagura who also looked out into the hall. Yuki and Tohru both remained silent as Yuki kicked his shoes off and then Tohrus

"Rat where are you taking her!"Kyo got up and stood in the hall way****

'I'm gonna murder you…'Yuki thought to himself as he looked over to kyo before composing himself****

"Order out tonight"Yuki glared at them and carried Tohru up the stairs. He kicked open the door to her room then slammed it shut behind him****

"I don't think we should bother them"Shigure sunk back into the living room and held onto Ayame as they shivered in fear together**  
><strong>  
>"That dam rat.."Kyo whispered under his breath as he began to make his way to the stairs but was stopped but Kagure grabbing onto his leg holding him down<p>

"NO! STAY WITH ME!"Kagure whined holding onto kyos leg weighing him down

-yuki and Tohru-

"Yuki what's happening"Tohru blushed watching as he unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it onto the floor at her door. He leaned back against the door and turned the lock.

"I still have something to tell you"Yuki undid the buck on his pants and dropped them on the floor as he moved over to sit next to a very flustered Tohru****

"Yu-yuki"Tohru blushed as she stared at him.**  
><strong>'He's so gorgeous'Tohru thought to herself as he placed his hand on her cheek**  
><strong>  
>"Yes?"Yuki placed her down and ran his finger along her jaw line.<p>

"What are you doing?"Tohru face turned beat red as she looked at Yukis body, his skin shimmered in the faded moonlight shinning through her window.

"This"Yuki bent down as gently placed his lips on hers, he traced circles along her legs slowly working his way up to her thighs making her jump a bit. He slipped his tongue between her lips and swirled his with her.

"ah..yu...yuki"Tohru get out a tiny moan when yuki pulled away from her. He smiled down at her and pulled her legs up to rest around her waist, grinning as Tohru blushed and pulled her skirt down to cover her panties.****

"Tohru"Yuki removed her hands from the hem of her skirt and pressed them back against the bed. He stared into her eyes and kissed her cheek. **  
><strong>  
>"Y-yes"Tohru stuttered a bit as she looked up into his eyes<p>

_"I think I'm in love with you"_****

**demand is 2 :P**


	10. Terrible people

**Thank you for the reviews :D  
><strong>  
>'He thinks he loves me?…Yuki.. loves me? Me?'Tohru mind was a complete blank as his words echoed in her head.<p>

"Tohru?…"Yuki looked down at her nervously. He gripped her wrist slightly trying to get her to say something; anything would have been fine with him. It was her silence that was killing him.  
>'What if she doesn't feel the same.. I'm such an idiot! She looks so nervous'Yuki mentally slapped himself as he looked into her eyes seeing how empty they appears to be<p>

"Yuki, I don't think I love you"Tohru closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt his grips on her wrist loosen and opened her eyes.

'I'm so stupid, I just ruined everything'Yuki closed his eyes and tried to hold back his tears as they began to slowly slip from his closed eye lids and fall on to Tohrus face. Tohru looked up at him and couldn't help but want to cry herself, she could feel his pain with every tear drop that hit her.

"Yuki, I know I love you" Tohru whispered as she say his eyes open. His purple orbs covered with a sheet of water blurred his vision as he looked down at her.

"What did you say Tohru?"Yuki blinked back his tears and looked down at her. Unsure if he had just been hearing what he so desperately wanted to hear from her, or if she had really just returned his love

"I love you Yuki"Tohru blushed as she saw him smile. His eyes lite up like fireworks the moment he heard her words. He lowered himself down and gently placed a soft kiss on her lips

"I love you too, I didn't realize it till recently but I think maybe, I've always loved you"Yuki left butterfly kisses from her forehead to her chin. She giggled seeing that happy grin on his face that seemed to be impossible to get rid of. He kissed his way along her neck and wrapped his hands around her waist. He lifted her body up off the bed and sat her in his lap as he nibbled at her neck. His hands traveled down at played with the hem of her shirt lightly pulling it.

"Tohru, May I? We don't have to do anything yet, I'm fine with kissing" Yuki being always the gentlemen stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. He wanted to make sure, that every step forwards they took she was fully ready.

"I-it's fine, mm go ahead!"Tohru blushed as she covered her face trying to avoid watching at Yuki every so slowly began to lift her shirt up. Letting his fingers glide along her back he played with the back of her bra just so he could feel wear the clasp was for later.

"Tohru, I can't take your shirt off with your arms like that"Yuki kissed her hand as she slowly removed them from her face allowing him to see her. She lifted her arms up like a small child getting ready for school as Yuki wasted no time removing it from her and dropping it to the side of the bed.

"Your lovely Tohru"Yuki wrapped his arms securely around her waist keeping her from wiggling away from him, not that she'd want to anyway.

"Can I mm touch"Yuki whispered feeling his cheeks turn red as he placed her back down onto the bed and looked down at her chest what was covered by her light blue bra. Tohru nodded her head slightly feeling a bit nervous.

'They look so soft'Yuki thought to himself as he inched his way up to her chest and gently placed his hand on her breast giving it a light squeeze.

"So soft"Yuki whispered loud enough to Tohru to hear making her blush. He placed his lips back on hers and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her lips slightly allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth making her squeak out little moans.

'She makes the most .. just.. addicting sexy sounds'Yuki thought as he listened to each and every one of her tiny moans. Daring himself to go a bit further he grabbed the bottom of her bra and lifted it up above her breast making her yelp a bit. He gently pulled away from her and ran his fingers along her breast tracing around her nipple.

"Yu-yuki"Tohru propped her herself up on her elbows and watched as Yuki stared down at her gently exploring her chest. He took his finger and gently flicked her nipples trying to see what would happen. To his surprise Tohru legs tightened around his waist bringing them closer together.

"To-tohru"Yuki closed his eyes trying not to think about how slow she was pressed up against him.  
>'Please don't let her feel it…please.. dear god please'Yuki tried to relax himself as he knew all to well that he was rubbing up against her panties.<p>

"Yuki what's what?"Tohru looked at him confused. He snapped his eyes open and stared at her in shock. He thought that she must know, if he had to explain it to her, it'd surely be the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"Tohru do you really not know?"Yuki felt his nerves go into over drive when she nodded yes.

"It's my.. I mean I'm.."Yuki tried to explain without having to actually tell her what was going on. He was shaking inside trying to compose himself from falling apart right there and then.

"YOU DAM RAT I'M GONNA…."Kyo broke Tohrus door down as he threw himself into it. He's yelling soon stopped when he saw the sight before him. There they were, laying on Tohrus bed doing what would have appeared be the big thing.

"Kyo are you hurt! Oh my"Kagura quickly covered her eyes as she ran upstairs and into Tohrus room

'I hate this people…'Yuki thought to himself as he quickly wrapped Tohru up in her blanket and placed her in the corner. Her cheeks where flushed red and it looked like the embarrassment was going to make her cry.

"Yuki my dear brother I'm sorry but we couldn't stop Kyo! He confused me by telling me about Shigures adventures without me! I'm so sorry! We'll leave right away so you can get back to deflowering little"Ayame was cut off by Yuki slamming him into the wall and holding him by the collar of his shirt

"You. Ruined. It" Yuki dropped Ayame and grabbed the shocked Kyo pushing him out of the room. He turned back to Tohru and gave her a light kiss on the cheek

"Get dress Tohru"Yuki whispered softly as not to cause her any further embarrassment. He dragged Kyo down the stairs with Kagura and Ayame fallowing close behind him.

"Oh Yuki please don't tell me you've already deflowered my sweet little Tohru, she was so innocent and you've dirtied her"Shigure dramatically hide his face from Yuki in an attempt to cool his anger. Yuki leaned against the wall and slide down before looking up at everyone expect for kyo who looked like he was going into shock and said…

"You're all… such terrible people" ****

**demand is 2 :P**


	11. AYAME

**Thank you for the reviews :D sorry I had exam week :P  
><strong>  
>Shigure looked around the room nervously, no one had said a single word all day and no talking meant no food.<p>

"Ahem"Shigure attempted to start up a conversation but no one even looked up. Kyo had been locked in his room all day, and Tohru had been to embarrassed to leave her room. Leaving him with Yuki who hadn't said anything, Ayame who was off in lala land, and kagura who was busy drawing out idea of what her and Kyos wedding would look like.

"How does Chinese sound tonight?"Shigure moved over to the phone and picked up the order menu.

"Nothing to spicy for me my little shigure"Ayame winked at him as he suddenly came out of his daze.

"I want some fired rice please"Kagura looked up from her drawing and smiled at Shigure making him feel a bit less tense

"And what about you Yuki?"Shigure looked over to Yuki who just stared down at the table

"….. leeks.. lots of leeks.."Yuki mumbled before standing up and going up to his room. The door covered in duck tape closed silently behind him as he fell onto his bed staring down at his hands.

"I'm so selfish… I pushed her too far.."Yuki covered his face with his hands and laid back against his bed.

'Why did I do that? It's so obvious she's no where near ready… and I'm not either.. now she's upset.. she must feel so repulsed by me.. prince yuki the pervert, that's what she'll be calling me' Yuki thought to himself as he gripped his hair and tugged on it. He rolled onto his side and grabbed his pillow.

"Yuki can I come in?"Ayame knocked at the door and slowly began to push it open. Yuki made no attempt to stop him, he just laid there feeling ashamed.  
>'He looks to…scared'Ayame thought as he took a seat on Yukis bed<p>

"Yuki, let's talk about this"Ayame placed his hand on Yukis back and pushed aside all feeling of childishness

"No"Yuki pushed his face into the pillow

"What if I told you that I can fix your problem"Ayame rubbed yukis back gently trying to in a way sooth his brother's wounded heart

"That depends, can you fix it?"Yuki brushed his brothers hand off him and sat up. He crossed his legs and held his pillow.

"No, but I can tell you how to"Ayame placed his hand on Yukis head and ruffed his already messed up hair

"Keep talking"Yuki stared at him interested in what he would say

"First off all, go wash up, second, go talk to tohru, and last is we need to go shopping for a few things"Ayame went to Yukis dresser and began to throw some clothes onto his bed.

"I don't want to talk to her…"Yuki looked down at the clothes Ayame had placed in his hands and gripped them

"And why not? A prince should talk to his princess"Ayame began to open the duck taped door and grabbed Yukis arm

"She's disgusted by me, I went too far, I touched her in an inappropriate way.. and now she won't even be able to look at me…"Yuki closed his eyes tight trying to stop what he knew was tears starting to form in his eyes. To his surprise he felt his brothers arms wrap around him and pat his back.

"How could you know that if you don't talk to her? Now go get washed up"Ayame pushed his brother towards the door. Yuki just looked back at him and gave him a content smile

"Hey Ayame? What kind of shopping will we be doing?"Yuki asked as he reached the door frame and looked back

"What's it obvious? We need to get you some protection"Ayame laughed happily as he ran out of Yukis room and skipped down the stairs.

"Protection?"Yuki mumbled to himself as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

-Tohru-

"Yuki.."Tohru whispered softly as she laid under her pink fluffy comforter.

'He must be mad at me…'Tohru thought as she looked over at her door. He hasn't come in to see her yet. Her eyes closed as she drifted off into a daydream of things what could have been.

-knock-  
>-knock-<p>

"Come in"Tohru sat up and fixed her hair quickly

'Maybe it's Yuki'Tohru smiled to herself waiting for the door to open

"Tohru my princess"Ayame walked inside and cheerfully hopped over to her bed

"Hello Ayame"Tohru smiled feeling a little disappointed. She watched as Ayame flipped his hair back and took a seat on her bed

"Tohru sweet heart your not mad at my dear brother right? After all he is a boy and boys do have needs, but I'm very sure you know that by now"Ayame teased as he leaned over and took Tohrus hand in his

"Hm?"Tohru blinked looking confused

"You know dear, when my dear brother got all.. and he… Tohru my little princess do you not understand?"Ayame stared into her eyes to see that she truly had no idea what in the world he could have been talking about.

"I'm sorry! It's just I never had a boyfriend before and don't understand a lot about boys needs"Tohru looked at Ayame feeling frantic.  
>'Oh no! maybe that's why Yukis mad! I didn't satisfy his needs'Tohru thought to herself as thought over everything that had happened<p>

"You really are a little flower, it's alright Tohru I'm sure those two interesting friends of yours will explain when you tell them what happened, no need to worry! Yukis nearly as clueless as you"Ayame patted Tohrus and a began to make his way to the door

"I'll bring up some din din for you later Tohru"Ayame closed the door and happily skipped down the stairs towards the kitchen

"Arisa and Saki know about boys needs? What do boys needs mean?"Tohru fixed her bed and began to fold back her comforter when she heard another knock at her door

"Come in"Tohru smiled happily expecting it to be Ayame with her dinner. She took a seat on her bed and waited for the door to open

"Tohru, can we talk?"****

**demand is 2:P if it's fast enough I might just update one more time today**


	12. I promise

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Y-yes"Tohru nervously looked down at her comforter and began to run her fingers along the lines. He closed the door behind him and took a seat on her bed. His hand fallowed the pattern she was tracing and covered it.****

"Tohru"Yuki gently held her hand trying to clam her nerves. She sat there looking up at him like a sad puppy. He smiled softly trying to get her to smile back****

"Are you angry with me?"Yuki held his breath, his heart skipped a beat the moment those words left his lips. He was scared, truly scared**  
><strong>  
>"No, I thought.. I mean that you were mad at me"Tohru looked up at him surprised. Her eyes focused on his face watching as the water from his damp hair trickled down on his cheek<br>'He looks so gorgeous'Tohru thought to herself beginning to get that dazed look in her eyes

"Tohru I could never be mad at you, your simply.. too cute"Yuki smiled noticing how she was going off into one of her goofy dazes again

"I'm not cute.. I mean.. I'm not saying your wrong"Tohru blushed realizing that Yuki had found her staring at him.

"Tohru, are you sure your not.. the least bit disgusted by me.. I did such disgraceful things to you, I touched you inappropriately and I was going to.."Yuki voice trailed off into nothing as he began to think to himself just what he would have done

'What was I going to do? Would I really have done something so terrible to her? She'd never be able to get married if I had done that to her'Yuki thought to himself as he replayed the moments in his head thinking about everything he would have done

"I'm positive, and I meant it"Tohru cheeks flushed red as she tugged on Yukis shirt pulling him out of his thoughts

"Meant what?"Yuki placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. He looked into her eyes and smiled that price like smile he had.

"That I love you"Tohru held herself leaning against his hand.

"I love you too"Yuki placed a light kiss on her forehead and breathed a sign of relief

"Tohru you know, I thought you might start calling my prince yuki the pervert" Yuki laughed slightly remembering his thought from not to long ago

"Hm? But Yuki your not a pervert"Tohru smiled at him and moved a bit closer to him

"You're to kind Tohru, but I do think I went a bit to far. I should have stopped here"Yuki gently traced his finger along the side of her neck making her jump a bit

"From now on I promise you Tohru, I won't go any far then a kiss or two. I love you, and I won't hurt you, break you, or dirty you in any way" Yuki leaned forward and gently gave her a soft kiss. It was filled with nothing but love and understanding.

"I promise, I'll never do something like that again"Yuki ran his fingers through Tohrus hair as she opened her eyes.

"Yuki you didn't do anything wrong, I.. well I.. I kind of lik"Tohru

"Tooohhhhrrruu! I have your din din!"Ayame stood in the doorway holding a plate of Chinese take out.

"Enjoy your dear Tohru, I'll come visit you later tonight"Yuki gently kissed her hand before leaving the room. He patted Ayame on the shoulder and then walked into his room

"Thank you Ayame"Tohru gratefully to the stay from his hands and placed it on her desk.

"Anytime my little Tohru"Ayame waved goodbye and ran down the stairs to grab a plate of food for Yuki and one for Kyo

"Your being oddly considerate today Ayame" A voice said from the table behind Ayame

"Hatori! Oh my I didn't see you there, please excuse my appearance, I'll start stripping immediately"Ayame leaned back against the counter and started to slowly undo the ties on his collar

"Your stupidity never stops to amaze me"Hatori looked away from Ayame and took a sip of the water he had placed in front of him

"Must you be so cruel"Ayame sat on the table in back of Hatori glass

"Are you going to tell me why"Hatori took the glass of water and began to drink it waiting for Ayames answer

"Yukis has fallin in love with her, I was so selfish before, I never tried to make him happy in those dark times. Now I can help him be happy, I need to try"Ayame placed his head down on the table and looked up at Hatori

"You really are something else, I suggest you bring them some food before the smell of death from starvation take over"Hatori placed his empty glass back down and watched as Ayame quickly rushed up the stairs with the plates

-Yuki-

"Can I really do this?"Yuki whispered as he stared down at his desk holding a magazine in his hands

"Yes for Tohru"Yuki closed his eyes and flipped it open before slamming it shut again

"Okay this time I'm going to look…"Yuki mumbled to himself as he flipped the magazine back open and slowly opened his eyes

'This isn't so bad'Yuki thought to himself as his eyes scanned over the pages

"Yuki my dear brother I've got your dinner! What do you say we eat it together"Ayame opened the door and danced inside holding Yukis food in his hand

"No!"Yuki quickly stood up and slammed the magazine shut before crushing it under the textbook he had

"You didn't have to yell"Ayame teased placing the food on yukis desk and looking over at his textbook

"Are you studying this topic? I was wonderful at it, I'll help you study!"Ayame smiled happily as he grabbed Yukis textbook and lifted it above his head dramatically. Just at that moment a thick book of paper smack him in the face

"That's not what it looks like!"Yuki reached over in an attempt to grab his magazine back but was stopped with Ayame tossed Yuki textbook at him

"My my, were you really looking at this?"****

**demand is still 2 :P**


	13. Dirty cat

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"Gentlemen's magazine, 101 most romantic ideas of the month.. 30 different ways to make your sweetie smile, are you really reading this?"Ayame teased flapping the magazine in Yukis face**  
><strong>  
>"Give it back!"Yuki snatched the magazine from Ayames hands and stuffed it into his drawer<p>

"You really don't need garbage like that my dear brother"Ayame wrapped his arm around yuki and gave him a sly smile

"Shut up"Yuki brushed his brothers arm off him

"What do you say we go shopping tomorrow"Ayame said before running out the door assuming Yukis silence meant yes

-Later that night-  
>The moon had become covered a sheet of still water as the stars light began to shine out from between it.<p>

'I wonder if he forgot'Tohru thought to herself as she stared out the window looking out into the dark. She played with the sleeves of her pajamas thinking if she should simply go to sleep of stay awake a bit longer.

-knock knock-

"Tohru may I come in?"Yuki gently pushed the door open and smiled seeing Tohru sitting at her desk

"Hi Yuki"Tohru got up from her desk and walked over to him leading him inside her room

"Are you ready for bed Tohru? I thought we'd try to fall asleep at the same time tonight"Yuki placed a kiss on her cheek and laced his fingers in with hers as they took a seat on her pink fluffy bed

"Yes I'm ready"Tohru yawned and stretched her arms. She pulled back her bed sheet and slipped inside leaning against the wall

"Good night Tohru, sweet dreams" Yuki leaned over the bed and kissed her cheek lightly before standing up

"Your not staying Yuki? I thought you wanted to sleep in there"Tohru sat up and watched as he suddenly sat back down on her bed with a plop

"Tohru I thought we discussed this?"Yuki leaned back against her bed and stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I forgot"Tohru quickly sunk back into her bed and hide under her sheets away from his gaze

"Goodnight Tohru"Yuki smiled to himself seeing how cute she was acting. He closed the door to her room and walked into his own feeling a bit.. annoyed with himself

'I really wanted to sleep with her tonight..'Yuki thought to himself as he tucked himself into his own bed and stared at the ceiling trying to imagine Tohru lying next to him

-Tohru-

The night passed by with little to no noise besides the sound of the window gently blowing through her open window. Her eyes began to twitch as she arose from her slumber looking around to see the sky had gone pitch black

'What's that sound.. it's a robber! What do I do! I'll get Yuki!'Tohru thought to herself as she heard the sound of creaking echo through the house fallowed by the sound of her window sliding up a bit more

'He's in my room!"She ducked under her covers trying to hide from the robber as if he was some fairy tale book monster

"Tohru are you awake?"The voice whispered as a hand brushed against her comforter

"Hm?Kyo?"Tohru whispered as she slowly looked out from under her covers to see Kyo standing over her bed

"Hey"Kyo plopped down on her bed and waited for her to sit up

"Is something wrong Kyo?"Tohru asked looking at him curiously, she never expected him to be visiting her so late at night

"You don't feel the same do you"Kyo gripped Tohrus bed sheets as he stared down at the floor

"Kyo I do love you, just not in…that way"Tohru whispered feeling guilty, she could see he hurt look in his eyes.

"I won't give up, your going to be mine"Kyo placed a kiss on her cheek and covered her back up with the blanket

"But Kyo I"Tohru began but stopped when Kyo gently pushed her back onto her bed with the covers almost covering her face

"Tohru please, if just for tonight let me sleep right here"Kyo relaxed into the fabric of her comforter. While she laid under it he laid on top keeping a safe distance between them.

"Good night kyo"Tohru said giving into him, she felt better knowing that by simply sleeping in the same room as her, he wouldn't feel as hurt

"Goodnight tohru, I love you"Kyo closed his eyes and fell asleep right then and there not waiting for her responds

"But.. I don't love you"Tohru whispered softly as she fell asleep with Kyo feeling there like the cat at the end of her bed.

-8am-

"I wonder if Tohru would like to go on a date today.."Yuki whispered as he stood in front of the mirror straightening his shirt out

"Yuki! My dear brother it's time to go shopping!"Ayame swung the door open to Yukis room and grabbed his hand

"Are you ever going to leave?"Yuki pulled his hand away from Ayame and made his way to Tohrus door

"Yuki no! We need to go now"Ayame grabbed Yukis hand and rushed him downstairs out the door. They walked in silence until they had waked nearly 2 miles away from the house.

"Where are we going?"Yuki asked as Ayame lead him to a part of town he had no been before. The streetlights were already lite and they were red.

"To a little shop I know"Ayame pulled yuki quickly into a near by store where the window where all tinted black.

"What would you like to buy today si.. Oh Ayame, it's a pleasure to see you again"The man behind the counter extended his hand to Ayame

"My little brother here needs a little protection… he's going to deflower his girlfriend"Ayame whispered to the man looking back at Yukis flushed red face

"She's not my girlfriend!"Yuki argued trying to make it seem like Ayame was lying

"You never said you wouldn't deflower her"Ayame teased seeing Yukis look down at the ground and the look around the store for a way out

"Here's one pack, it's the best quality I've got for his situation"The man placed a small bag in Ayames hand and winked

"Come now Yuki"Ayame grabbed yukis hand and quickly dragged him out of the store and through the streets until they reached sunlight

"I hate you"Yuki mumbled now realizing just where he had been

"Oh Yuki you kid too much, now here you go. It'll make things much easier on her"Ayame placed the bag in Yukis hand and gave him a little wink

"I have no intention of doing anything like THAT to her"Yuki handed the bag back to Ayame and began to make his way back to the house

"Anything you say Yuki"Ayame patted Yukis chest slipping the bag into his shirt pocket. He smiled and skipped ahead of Yuki hoping that yuki wouldn't notice till the time came

-tohru-

"Mm… so warm"Tohru mumbled to herself as she felt a bit warmer then she normally did with her comforter

"Mm.. 5 more minutes"Kyo mumbled softly as he pulled his arm away from Tohru and rolled over onto the foot of her bed

-knock knock-

"Tohru I'm back, would you like to…"Yuki pushed open the door holding the news paper in his hand opened to the movie section. The new paper hit the floor and Yuki slowly bad his way over to tohrus bed

'How dare he.. that dirty cat… sneaking into her room at night.. if he.. if he'Yuki thought to himself as he gripped Kyos arm and through him out tohrus open door

"What the hell rat!"Kyo yelled as he stumbled to his feet

"What did you do!"Yuki slammed kyo back into the wall holding him there

"I slept with her what do you think!"Kyo yelled not realizing that his words could be taken in a far different way

"You disgusting cat, I'm going to kill you! She was mine! Don't ever touch her again!"Yuki clenched his fist and pulled it back ready to beat Kyo into dust

"Yuki stop"Shigure gripped Yukis wrist stopping him.

"Let go"Yuki pulled his arm away from Shigure and dropped Kyo onto the floor

"Your misunderstanding Yuki"Shigure watched as Kyo got back on his feet and brushed himself off

"Misunderstand.. he was asleep in her room, he even admitted it"Yuki clenched his fists together and glared at Kyo who took a fighting stance

"They just slept, I came in earlier and checked on them"Shigure placed his hand on Yukis shoulder reassuring him

'Thank god..'Yuki thought to himself as he looked over into Tohrus room to see her still sleeping

"Don't you ever come near her again you dirty cat"Yuki leaned against the wall and breathed a sign of relief

"Now that we have that issue out of the way.. about the hot spring trip, since I have lost count I believe that the only possibly solution since we only have 2 rooms rented would be that…"****

**demand is 2 :p**


	14. 3 reasons

**Thanks for the reviews :D**

**"**Me obviously"Shigure smiled happily as he started to slowly back away from the two boys****

".. You better be joking"Yuki hand come up and stopped Shigure by blocking the stair case while Kyo straightened himself up and stood behind his older cousin****

"Well.. I.. um…"Shigure slowly tried to make his way around Yuki but each step he took Yuki mimicked him **  
><strong>  
>"Say it's me or I'll make you wish you had"Yuki took a step closer to Shigure and gripped his arm. He glared up at his older cousin seeing the pure terror in his eyes as he began to shake.<p>

"It's Yu-Yuki! Yuki! Yes it'll be Yuki! glad we got that out of the way! Bye bye"Shigure ran past Yuki down into his study and locked the door. He slipped under his desk and started to cry silently from fear

"You can't do that, you didn't even win!"Kyo clenched his teeth and stared at Yuki who had a very satisfying grin across his face

"I just did, not if your excuse me"Yuki straightened his sleeves and walked past Kyo ignoring the furious look in his eyes and slipped into Tohrus room closing the door gently behind him.

"Tohru, it's time to wake up"Yuki gently patted her arm watching as her eyes began to open slowly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before slumping forward onto Yukis shoulder.

'How cute, I'm normally the sleepy one'Yuki thought to himself as he placed his head against Tohrus hair and decided it couldn't hurt to let her sleep a bit longer

"Your truly the most precious thing in the world to me Tohru"Yuki whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. Her body began to slowly fall a little bit more forward until she had completely fallen off his shoulder and face first into his lap

'Tohru!'Yuki mind screamed as his face-flushed red. He stared down and nonetheless Tohru had wrapped her arms around his waist and was lying only centimeters away from his more private parts.

"Tohru wake up.. Tohru please"Yuki whispered softly trying to wake her up. He got his arms under hers and tried to slowly roll her over onto her back

"Tooohru! I'm coming to see you! Get dressed!"Ayame called from down stairs as his footsteps began to echo through the hall

"Tohru please wake up!"Yuki half yelled half whispered as he once again tried to move her

'If my idiot brother saw this.. he'd never let me live it down'Yuki thought to himself as he managed to pull her up into his arms and throw her gently down onto the bed. He gripped the bottom of her pajama top in an attempt to straighten it, but in his rush ended up ripped half of it off

"Tohru! My little pri.. Yuki there are buttons on her pajamas, ripping it not needed"Ayame leaned against the door and winked at his brother seeing the ripped cloth in his hand

"GET OUT!"Yuki quickly placed the pajama part he had ripped off back over her and Ayame closed the door as quickly as he had opened it

'Hm?"Tohru slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Yuki who was hovering over her.

"Yuki?"Tohru whispered softly as a blush crossed her face. She could feel his hands on her chest and wondered what he was doing

"Y-yes"Yuki stumbled a bit to get his word out as he stared down into her eyes seeing her blush

"Your hurting them"Tohru looked away from him and closed her eyes blushed as she felt him gripped her chest rather roughly

"Hurting? Them? Tohru whatever do you mea… I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, really I didn't. I promise you Tohru my sweet this is all a misunderstanding I'd never do something like that! Let alone while you were asleep"Yuki pulled his hand away like he had been touching a hot stove and helped her sit up. He placed a kiss on her cheek and looked into her eyes hoping for an apology

"I know Yuki, was there something you came in here for?"Tohru giggled a bit thinking about how Yuki stumbled over his words whenever he did something like that. In a way they had that in common

"Actually yes there is, I wanted to know if you'd be interested in perhaps going on a date today? I really think I should buy you a new pair of pajamas"Yuki blushed as he handed the ripped fabric back to her and tried not to look away from her face and down at the exposed area of flesh. Tohru gratefully took the cloth from him and placed it down next to her

"That sounds great Yuki, I'll be down in 5 minutes"Tohru smiled sweetly enjoying the sign of relief that seem to come from Yuki the moment she said yes. He left with a smile painted onto his lips and closed the door behind him allowing her to get ready.

'Alright! What should I wear today?"Tohru thought to herself as she stared at her closet that truthfully didn't have much of a variety

-2 minutes-

"Yuki I'm ready!"Tohru called as she skipped down the staircase where Yuki had been standing

'That was fast' Yuki thought to himself as he looked up at Tohru them suddenly froze

"Tohru what are you wearing?"Yuki leaned against the railing and attempted to cover his blush as he caught a glimpse of her.

"Do you not like it?"Tohru asked innocently as she stepped closer to him.

"I absolutely love it Tohru but there are 3 reasons why I don't think you should wear it today"Yuki chocked out trying not to look at her outfit

"Number 1, that skirt is to short, it's practically above your thighs"Yuki eyes traveled from her feet up to her thighs were a slip of pink fabric covered barely enough to hide her panties

"Number 2, I can clearly make out our body shape, the tops too tight"Yuki eyes trailed up her body and he bit the inside of his mouth trying not to think of anything shameful

'There's that feeling again..Not now..'Yuki thought to himself his body shivered a bit

"I'll go change! I'm sorry!"Tohru pulled her skirt down and blushed feeling ashamed for wearing what seemed to be to much of a revealing outside

"It's just, this was moms outfit she wore in one of her old photos and I thought it was really cute!"Tohru began to slowly make her way back upstairs

"Tohru wait"Yuki reached out and grabbed her hand stopping her for a moment as she looked back at him

"Yes Yuki?"Tohru looked at him embarrassed

"Don't forget your bra this time"

**demand is 2 :P**


	15. It's called a date

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"She's going to be the death of me"Yuki whispered as he mentally smacked himself him self across the face. He listened for the sound of her door shutting then sunk down to the bottom of the stairs and waited

"Yuki"

'Wonderful now I'm hearing things'Yuki thought to himself as he attempted to compose his outer appearance **  
><strong>  
>"Yuki"and with that a ting hand grabbed onto Yukis sleeve<p>

"Oh well hello Kisa, what are you doing here today? Don't you have summer school?"Yuki smiled that sweet prince smile he always did as he stood up and looked down at Kisa. She smiled up at him sweetly and shook her head no

"Are you here to see Tohru?"Yuki

"Grandpa Hatori brought me here to see sissy while you get your check up"Kisa explained as she walked past Yuki upstairs to see Tohru

"Check up?But.. I'm not sick"Yuki watched confused as Kisa went upstairs. He walked towards the living room where Hatori was sitting next to Ayame and Shigure.

"My dear brother please come sit, my lap is open"Ayame patted his lap and extened his arm to Yuki who simply took a seat across from him

"I'd rather sit on a pile of rusted nails"Yuki picked up the spare cup sitting on the table and poured himself a drink

"Hatori why are you here? As you can see I'm not sick and I was supposed to take Tohru out today"Yuki watched carefully as Hatori placed his medical bag on the table and began to rummage through it

"Shigure could you please go get Tohru"Hatori pulled out a syringe from his bag and measure the liquid inside it

"Just don't poke me, at least not with that"Shigure patted Hatoris head and walked off to get Tohru

"Hatori what's that for?"Yuki watched as Hatori tapped his finger against the glass

"I'm going to give Tohru the shot you requested"Hatori turned his attention to the door where Tohru, Kisa and Shigure were walking in from

"Hello Hatori-san, can I offer you a snack?"Tohru asked sweetly noting that he already had a cup a tea sitting before him

"I'm alright but thank you for asking, now if you'd please extend your arm"Hatori motioned for Tohru to give him her arm and she did so without a second thought

"Hatori I never asked for you to give her anything"Yuki covered the part of Tohrus arm where Hatori was getting ready to swab

"Ayame called me and said you requested a dose of medroxyprogesterone acetate aka the 3 month pill"Hatori placed the swab back down on the table and looked over to Ayame

"Hatori don't give me that look! If you had seen what I have you would have lied just the same"Ayame placed his head on Hatoris arm and looked up at him with sad eyes

"We'll discuss your lying later, right now I think it's best if I give her the shot"Hatori pulled Yukis hadn away from tohru and swabbed the area. He then slowly pushed the needle in and injected her with the liquid.

"All done"Hatori swabbed it again and placed the band aid on top of it

"What is will the medication do?"Yuki asked as he watched Shigure lead Kisa out of the room

"Prevent pregnancy for 3 months, Ayame said you two had already become extremely active, I don't approve of it but in today's times, I suppose it can't be helped"Hatori placed his things back inside his bag and stood up

"We're not!"Yuki looked over to Tohru who seemed to be in a state of confusion

"Good bye, Kisa lets go"Hatori walked out the door with Kisa fallowing behind him

"Bye sissy"Kisa waved goodbye from the car window as Hatori drove off

"Tohru I'm very sorry about that, we could still go on that date if you'd like"Yuki looked over to Tohru and smiled. She nodded and Yuki slammed the door shut behind him leaving all the stupidity of the day behind

"So where are we going today Yuki?"Tohru asked as they got onto the train that began to fill with people

"Just into town, come here please Tohru, I don't wan to lose you"Yuki grabbed her hand and placed her against the wall away from the crowd of people. He placed himself in front of her an placed his hands on both sides of her keeping her safe.

"Thank you very much Yuki"Tohru looked around and saw the people flooding the train many of them were men in suits most likely going to work

"It's no problem Tohru"Yuki leaned closer to her as people began to push against his back. He ended up begin pressed up against her with his hands fastened around her waist

"There sure are a lot of people in here today"Tohru leaned against Yukis chest trying to give him a bit more room to breath

"Yes there are, I've never been on a train before"Yuki began to look around in the crowd for anyone that might be watching them

"Really why not?"Tohru

"Until the curse was removed I couldn't be near anyone"Yuki kissed her forehead and smiled. It had been very long time since anyone including tohru had ever mentioned the curse that they had fallen under what seemed like a lifetime ago

"I'm sorry! I forgot all about it"Tohru looked up at him worried she had upset him in some way

"So did I, Tohru, am I too close?"Yuki said as he began to notice just how close he had gotten. Tohru was pressed against the wall and every inch of him pressing against her. Her legs were spread apart by his leg that had somehow gotten mixed up in there, and his chest was pressed up against hers making her seem so tiny

"No no, it's just like a long hug" Tohru smiled sweetly at him, she hadn't even once thought about him being to close to her

"Truthfully Tohru I'm just worried about some pervert touching you.."Yuki whispered as he once again glanced around the train that was about 90 percent male

"Why would they do that?"Tohru blinked her eyes as her mind drew a blank, she had never once heard of something getting molested on a train, the thought of it was shocking

"It's just something I heard from… Shigure…"The moment Shigures name passed his lips he felt like an idiot among morons

'Of course he lied, I've made a fool of myself again"Yuki thought as he looked down at Tohru suddenly feeling like he was a the pervert touching her

"If Shigure said it then it must be true"Tohru

They made small talk the rest of the way there before sitting in a comfortable silence until the train came to it's final stop and they arrived in the heart of Tokyo

"Where should we go first Yuki?"Tohru grabbed his hand and lead him through the crowd of people until they reached the sidewalk

"You need new pajamas don't you"Yuki blushed remember the event from this morning

"I'm sure I can find a pair, those had been getting old anyway"Tohru tried to make Yuki feel better but she did honestly need new ones

"What happened with your pajamas?"A female voice said as a hand was placed on her head

"Arisa, Saki! What are you two doing here?"Tohru turned around and looked at the hand full of bags her two friends were carrying

"We felt like hitting the town, we called you yesterday but apparently you had a flu of some sort"Saki looked directly at Yuki who had his hand laced in with Tohrus

"So what happened to your pajamas?"Airsa asked as she started to look through on of her bags for the thing she brought for Tohru

"Oh! Yuki ripped it off me"

**demand is 2 :P**


	16. Sexy Shopping

**Thank you for the reviews:D**

Note; **AwsomestPersonAlive** your review made me laugh

"So.. it was an accident"Arisa looked across from her at Yuki and Tohru who sat quietly. There they all sat in the booth at a near by tea shop.

"Of course, Yuki would never do something so rough"Tohru smiled sweetly at them sipping her ice tea. She looked over to Yuki who sat there uncomfortably feeling as if he was going to be murdered

"I told you Arisa"Saki played with her bowl of noodles remembering how Arisa nearly killed Yuki and threw him into the street

"Hey sorry for almost killing you there princey" Arisa smiled at Yuki obviously not feeling the least bit guilty for nearly ending his life

"Apology accepted"Yuki faked a smile trying to hide the fear he was feeling

"Tohru would you like to come shopping with us? Of course Yuki can come too"Saki looked over to Yuki and gave him a kind smile

"I'd love to Saki but Yuki is taking me on a date"Tohru blushed slightly feeling extremely pleased with herself for saying date and yuki in the same sentence

"Tohru why don't you go along with them for a bit? I was going to search around for something special to give you, and I can't do that with you around now can I?"Yuki smiled at her happily trying to convince her to spend a little time with her friends, after all she'd spent most of her free time with him lately.

"Are you sure Yuki?"Tohru

"Of course, now take this. Buy yourself something pretty okay?"Yuki placed a tiny bag filled with yen inside her hand and then hurried out the door before she could protest

"The prince really spoils you"Arisa teased after seeing Yukis little display

"I don't want to spend his money"Tohru looked down at the bag and suddenly felt bad for even agreeing to spend time with her friends

"Nonsense he gave it to you, now come on, lets go buy you something special"Arisa said nudging Saki to get out of the booth

"Wait, Tohru is there something you want to ask us?"Saki looked over to Tohru who was staring off into space

"Well mm… actually.. I was wondering… how do you meet a guys.. needs.."Tohru whispered as her face flushed red

"Needs? You mean.. oh… wait! Has the prince been pressuring you!"Arisa reached over and grabbed Tohrus hand suddenly feeling very worried for her innocent friend

"No no Yuki hasn't at all, it's just, awhile ago Yuki and be we're in bed and I started to feel funny, and he was poking me with something.. then Ayame told me about needs and such"Tohru rambled trying to straighten out how everything happened

"He poked you?"Saki looked at Tohru confused

"Yes! He was poking me but it wasn't with his hands and I don't know what was happening, but afterwards Yuki said he'd never touch me like that again"Tohru blushed replaying the moments they spend in bed together in her head

"Tohru I think.. the prince got a boner"Arisa covered her mouth trying to hold back the laughter as she imagined the look on his face

"A what?"Tohru blinked at Arisa not understanding the slang

"The actual term is erection, the princes penis got hard and he wanted to have intercourse with you, Arisa, Tohru doesn't understand slang"Saki reminded Arisa who was still attempting now to laugh

"You mean sex?"Tohru covered her mouth with her hands looking extremely shocked

'Me and Yuki? Sex? That so… Embarrassing!'Tohru thought to herself

"Yes, but knowing the prince he most likely thought you weren't ready and backed out completely"Saki explained contemplating the event

"Well the real question in, Tohru are you ready for something like that?"Arisa looked at Tohru

"Nice to see you've composed your self"Saki

"I.. I don't know, I suppose so, I mean I love Yuki"Tohru looked down into her glass and thought about it

"Well how far have you two been?"Arisa

"Since that happened, only a light kiss every now and then"Tohru

"Sounds like the prince needs a little push forward"Saki looked over to Arisa and they both smiled having the same idea

"Let's go get you some new clothes"Saki and Arisa both grabbed Tohrus hand and smiled at her

-Yuki—

"That was so terribly awkward"Yuki whispered as he walked through the streets looking at the windows of many shops. He passed a bakery, a hat shop, an anime store, a book store, a coffee shop, and finally reached the store he had been looking for

"Hello welcome"The old women behind the counter said as she smiled at Yuki who smiled back and walked over to the display case marked "new"

"Is there anything you had in mind young man?"The women asked sweetly seeing how intensely Yuki was staring down at the case

"I'd like to ask a very special girl to go steady with me"Yuki smiled at the thought as he stared down into the case

"What a lucky girl she must be to have such a lovely looking young man"The old women smiled nicely

"Do you have anything shaped like a riceball?"Yuki asked only then noticing how strange that must sound

"Actually yes we do"The old women walked over to the register and pulled out a small box and brought it back to Yuki

"A diamond rice ball with onyx seaweed shape, it's a very nice charm"The women said opening the box and presenting it to Yuki

"Perfect"

-Tohru-

"Arisa.. don't you think.. this is a little short"Tohru blushed looking into the mirror. A silky smooth light blue nightie that ended just before her thighs

"I'm sure the prince would love this"Arisa patted Tohru on the head feeling very proud of her pick

"What about my pick Tohru?"Saki asked holding up the lacy underwear of pink panties she had picked out

"Saki we're going for sexy remember"Arisa wrapped her arm around Sakis shoulder reminding her. Saki placed them back down and walked out of the dressing room

"Did I upset her?"Arisa asked watching Tohru try to pull down the nightie

"How about this?"Saki asked bringing back a part of slim black panties

"That's much better, black is very alluring"Arisa gave Saki a thumbs up

"But.. these are crouch less"

**demand is 2 :P**


	17. My White Knight

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

Note;**I'm open to any ideas any of you may have**

"Did you have fun today Tohru?"Yuki asked as he took the shopping bags from her. It was nearly nightfall by the time he was able to locate her again.

"Yes! I had a lot of fun!"Tohru reached into her pocket and pulled out the tiny bag that yuki had given her. She placed it in his hand and they began to slowly walk back to the train station

"I didn't spend any of it Yuki"Tohru smiled feeling very pleased that she had bought some nice things for herself without using the money.

"Tohru, I asked you to use this"Yuki looked at her disappointed as they reached the trains platform. He took all the bags from her and then placed his tiny bag of money back into his pocket

"I'm sorry Yuki! I just felt so bad about it!"Tohru looked up at him with apologetic eyes and he smiled

"It's alright Tohru, but next time please spend it"Yuki placed a light kiss on her forehead and waited for the train doors to open. They stepped inside and surprisingly there were empty seats. Yuki escorted her to the back of the train where two empty seats were.

"Yawn.."A small yawn escaped Yukis mouth as he rested his head against the wall. Tohru arranged the bags to hit under their feet so no one would be able to take them or see what was inside.

"If you tried Yuki you should take a nap, I'll wake you when we get there"Tohru smiled that sweet kind smile she always did as Yuki rubbed his eyes

"That's alright Tohru, I'll just nap once we get home"Yuki smiled trying his best to look as awake a possible for her. He leaned his head against his hand as his elbow propped him up

"But Yuki it's only 30 minutes and your right next to me"Tohru reassured him knowing that be must still be worried about someone touching her

"Are you sure Tohru? If anything happens, even if someone is looking at you funny just wake me up, promise?"Yuki slowly let his eyes begin to close as she nodded at him, and with that he was asleep

'I wonder if Yuki will like what I brought…"Tohru thought to herself as she looked over at the sleeping Yuki, then down into one of the bag she had bought. She blushed and straightened up looking around the train where everyone looked exhausted and ready to go home

'Must have been a long day for everyone'Tohru giggled seeing two sleeping children with their mother on the other end of the train

"Excuse me cutie, but could I sit here?"A young man asked as he placed his hand on the seat next to Tohru. He was a good-looking young man, be couldn't be more the 17.

"No please go ahead!"Tohru smiled sweetly, being the friendly person she was, she'd never have said no

"My name is Kai, what's yours?"Kai asked as he leaned over towards Tohru and smiled

"My names Tohru, it's a pleasure to meet you Kai"Tohru smiled happily and extended her hand to him

"Is that boy next to your, your boyfriend?"Kai asked shaking her hand nicely and then glancing over to the sleeping Yuki

"Mm… No"Tohru

'I'm not Yukis girlfriend… I wonder why he never asked me to go steady yet'Tohru thought to herself as she began to wonder if when they said 'I love you' to each other that meant she was his girlfriend but then she remembered he said no to Arisa when she had asked him in school

"Then would you like to have some fun? Right here?"Kai grinned like a cat as he leaned closer toward Tohru

"Sure"Tohru smiled happily completely oblivious to what fun he had in mind

"Good"Kai placed his hand on Tohrus exposed thigh and began to slowly move up higher

"Mm.. Kai, what are you doing"Tohru asked nervously as she began to shake not knowing what to do

'He must be one of those train molesters Shigure had told Yuki about! Oh god! What do I do!'tohru thought to herself as she could see his hand getting closer to going under her skirt

"Their nice"Kai whispered as he pulled Tohrus skirt up revelaing her white cotton panties to the world

"Drop it.. now"and with his Kai's hand was suddenly being squeezed to tightly you should hear his bones cracking under the pressure

"Y-Yuki"Tohru pulled her skirt down and looked over to Yuki who had reached across her and was breaking Kais hand

"If you ever touch her again I'll do a lot more then break your hand, I'll break your face, if you ever think of her again, I'll hunt you down and break your legs, and if you dare even image what's under there I'll take a knife and skin you alive then dip you in lemon juice, have I made myself clear?"Yuki released the boys broken hand

-DING-

The moment the double doors to the train opened he ran out not daring to look back

"Tohru, let's go, stick close to me"Yuki grabbed the bags with one arm and Tohrus with another rushing her out of the station

"Yu-Yuki, I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do!"Tohru fallowed behind him

'He's so angry'Tohru closed her eyes and walked forward until she hit something

"Tohru, did he touch you?"Yuki looked back at Tohru and for the first time in her life she saw fear in his eyes

"N-no"Tohru whispered

"Thank god… I was so scared… I saw him with his hand on you like that and I just.. I was so jealous.. and angry.. not with you.. but with me, for letting you be there defenseless, if I had been awake he never would have even approached you!"Yuki dropped the bag and grabbed Tohru holding her tightly. He held her close so that she the only thing she could do was hug him back

"Yuki, it's not your fault, please don't think that"Tohru whispered suddenly feeling terrible for making him worry so much

"Let's go home"Yuki smiled looking down at her, her innocence alone was enough to make his heart feel lighter

-night-

"Tohru are you ready for bed"Yuki knocked on her door and smiled to himself as he could hear the sound of her stumbling around

"Yes, come in Yuki"Tohru smiled happily hiding behind the door

"Thank you for inviting me to sleep with you tonight, I have my sleeping ba..T-tohru, what are you wearing"Yuki dropped his sleeping bag as he looked at Tohru who was leaning back against the closed door.

"I bought it with Arisa and Saki isn't it cute"Tohru jumped up and down not noticing how Yukis eyes fallowed her every move.

"I-it's nice"Yuki closed his eyes trying not to think of Tohru the way he couldn't help but think of her now. Her nightie was a beautiful shade of blue, with transparent fabric, it was almost like she was wearing nothing except that a tiny fluff cover her nipples and her other private parts from his view

"Well good night Yuki"Tohru placed a kiss on his cheek

"Tohru"Yuki grabbed her arm and pinned her back against the door

"Hm?"Tohru looked up at him curiously not noticing that she could feel that strange poking feeling against her stomach again

_"I want you"_

**demand for this one is 4 :P**  
><strong><br>**


	18. I hate my cousin

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"What?"Tohru blinked innocently as Yuki pressed her against the door

"I want you now"Yuki grabbed her hips and lifted her up into the air before placing her over his shoulder. He turned the lights off and walked over to her bed

"I'm sorry I'm breaking my promise"Yuki flopped her gently down onto the bed and began to undo his shirt.

"Yu-yuki"Tohru shuttered nervously as he dropped his shirt to the floor and dropped his pajama pants along with them. He offered her his hand gently helped her sit up

"I love you Tohru, I'm sorry, the waiting is killing me"Yuki looked up at her with apologetic eyes as he roughly placed his lips against hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her back down onto the bed.

"Yuki wait, I.."Tohru tried to mumble out through the kiss but eventually gave up not being able to speak. She placed her hands on his back and mirrored his movements as he gently pushed his tongue through her closed lips

'Mm, stop.. I have to stop, now! Okay.. now!.. I'll stop in 5 minutes'Yuki thought to himself as his hands glided over the fabric of her nearly invisible pajamas. His hand fallowed the fabric down to it's bottom and he gently began to pull it up

"Tohru"Yuki whispered her name breathless as he pulled away from her and used both his hands to gently pull the fabric up, watching as more and more skin as slowly revealed to him. The suddenly he stopped

"Can I.. Can I look?"Yuki gripped her nightgown gently waiting to see what he had long waited to see. The fabric ended just before her most private of all areas and his fingers twitched a bit with the unnaturally strong need to reveal what was soon to be his

"Y-yes"Tohru closed her eyes so that she wouldn't have to see Yukis face  
>'What if he doesn't like what he sees'Tohru thought as she felt herself become completely exposed to the cold air<p>

"Tohru.."Yuki whispered softly as his hand light pressed against her lower lips making her twitch a bit

"Yes Yuki"Tohru whispered softly opening her eyes and looking down at his nervously. He had moved to the bottom of the bed and was sitting in between her legs look down at her now completely exposed body

"Your wet"Yuki smirked feeling a bit of pride, he didn't know much about sex but he knew that if she was wet down there, he must have done something right.

"Is that bad?'Tohru properd herself up on her elbows and blushed furiously

"Not at all, may I?"Yuki asked looking up at her with lust filled eyes.

"May you what Yuki?"Tohru looked at him confused unaware of what he was talking about

"This"Yuki gently pushed one of his fingers through her wet folds making her stop breathing

"Ah!Yuki!"Tohru yelped as she felt his finger entering her

"I'm sorry Tohru, Maybe I should have explained before I did that"Yuki smiled at her but this time it was different, he wasn't the least bit sorry as he pushed his finger further in

"Yu-ki! It's fi-ne, I've just never had an-y-thing inside me"Tohru tried to remain relaxed as she could feel him slowly withdraw his finger and slip it back inside gently pumping it inside of her

"I heard this is called fingering, does it feel good Tohru? Should I stop?"Yuki asked already very sure of her answer.

"It feels wonderful Yuki"Tohru gently rested back against the bed and gripped her bed sheets trying to relax and take in the feeling

'I wonder if I.. maybe'Yuki thought as he slowly slipped another finger into her getting a responds he didn't expect

"YUKI!"Tohru let out a scream as she felt another one of his fingers slip inside her making her stomach twist in knots

"Tohru I'm sorry, was that so much? Did I hurt you?"Alarmed by her suddenly screaming her name Yuki withdrew his fingers and crawled on top of her so he could see her face

"No, it… it felt.. mm.. good"Tohru blushed as she looked up into his eyes filled with worry that was soon replaced by pride

"Tohru, are you ready for me yet?"Yuki kissed her lips gently and looked down at her

"I'm ready"Tohru smiled sweetly up at him

"I'll be gentle"Yuki slipped his boxers off and gently pulled the rest of her nightie off her dropping them both onto the floor. With the grace of a true prince he kissed her cheek and hooked her legs around his waist

"I love you"and with that he gently began to push into her using his hand his held himself steady so he could enter with little resistance.

"Tohru relax, please"Yuki pleaded as he saw the pained look on her face. Tears slipped from her closed eyes as she made a tiny whimpering sound

"Yu-Yuki, please move"Tohru whispered as she tried to relax her body. Without a second thought he pushed himself all the way in and held himself still

"Tohru my sweet, please relax, I don't want this to hurt you"Yuki gently stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead trying to get her to relax. He ignored the urge he had to move again as he held her in his arms

"Yuki it hurts, it hurts so much"Tohru whimpered as she let her tears roll down her cheeks and fall onto the bed. Yuki gently ran his fingers through her hair holding her closely trying his best not to move

"I'm sorry Tohru, do you want me to pull out?"Yuki rested his head on her shoulder suddenly feeling like the most terrible man in the world for causing her so much pain

"N-no"Tohru sniffled as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. She smiled slightly and nodded for him to move. He ever so slowly pulled back and pushed into her again before stopping to see how much it hurt

"Does it still hurt?"Yuki whispered as he slowly began to push into her again

"A little"Tohru whispered as she closed her eyes once again and relaxed her body making it easier for Yuki to push into her. He gently rocked her body making sure to be extremely gentle with her fragile form.

"Yuki"Tohru breathed out his name as she tried to speak

"Yes"Yuki gripped her arms lightly and looked down into her eyes not bothering to stop moving

"I think I need to use the rest room"Tohru blushed feeling embarrassed

"Tohru, you don't need to trust me"Yuki smiled down at her knowing exactly what she was feeling. He began to get a little more rough with her as he pushed into her making her body shake

"Yuki please I really really need to! I can't hold it"Tohru whined as she gripped his arms trying to hold in the strange feeling in her stomach area

"I can't either, Tohru do you trust me?"Yuki asked her as she nodded quickly reaching her limit

"Tohru, you're going to have an orgasm"Yuki smiled feeling a mixture of pride and happiness as she wiggled her hips beneath him

"What's an orgasm?"Tohru tried to get out as she attempted to pull her hips away from him

"This.."Yuki whispered as he pushed as deeply into her as he possibly could and felt her body shake underneath him as she let out a silent scream. He gripped her hips and held her steady as he allowed his seed to spill into her

"That was an orgasm?"Tohru asked as she felt him withdraw from her and flop down next to her.

"Yes"Yuki smiled that prince smile he had and propped himself up on his elbow. He placed his hand on her hip as they smiled

"TOHRU MY LITTLE FLOWER I JUST WANTED TO SAY GOOD….night"Shigure pushed open the door and in the light of the moon saw what he wished he had never seen and closed the door

"Tohru"Yuki looked down at her

"Yes Yuki?"Tohru covered her face to hide her extreme blush

"I hate my cousin"

**demand is 2 :P**

**yay:D they finally did it!**


	19. Womens day

**Thanks for the reviews :3**

"So Yuki how's Tohru"Shigure asked covering his face with the morning paper attempting to hide his laughter

"She's fine, please don't bother her"Yuki patently undid the covers on the take out and scooped it into bowls

"How'd she get sick anyway? It must be your fault for keeping her out all the time you dam rat"Kyo glared at Yuki then stopped when he heard Shigures head hit the table.

"Kyo my boy, she's far from sick, just in pain"Shigure placed the paper on the side and took his bowl. It was early the next morning and Tohru wasn't able to get out of bed, truthfully her body wasn't up for moving any time soon

"WHAT!"Kyo reached across the table and gripped Yukis wrist forcing him to look over to him

"Let go you stupid cat, I'm going to bring her breakfast up"Yuki pulled his wrist out of Kyos grasp and picked up two bowls of food and a small pot of tea

-Tohru-

"I wonder if they got breakfast, did they remember to take the clothes out of the washer?"Tohru whispered as she stared up at the ceiling. She was laying in Yukis bed now because her sheets had become dirty and needed to be washed.

"Tohru I brought you breakfast"Yuki opened the door carrying a tray of food and placed it on the table

"Thank you Yuki"Tohru grabbed the headboard of his bed and tried to pull herself up

"Tohru please don't strain yourself like that"Yuki gently helped her sit up and then placed a pillow behind her back. Once she was safely sitting up he placed the tray of food in front of her on a little table stand.

"Is everyone down stairs okay?"Tohru gratefully took a bowl of food and slowly began to eat. Yuki fallowed suit and took his bowl as well

"Shigure is enjoying himself a lot more then normal, and that stupid cat is still as annoying as always, so yes their doing fine"Yuki let out a slight laugh at the thought of how idiotic those two were

"I'm sorry for taking your bed"Tohru whispered feeling a sorry for taking away his much loved sleep

"It's alright Tohru, I couldn't let you sleep in your bed when it was all red and bloody now could I?"Yuki grinned at the thought; truthfully he had gained an ego from the night before

"But still! You had to wake up early"Tohru panicked a bit remembering how cranky yuki was without his sleep

"Tohru we're going on the hot spring trip tomorrow, I'll have plenty of time to rest and relax so please don't worry, just focus on getting better"Yuki gently stroked her cheek making her blush a bit

"I'm sorry I was so rough"Yuki gave her an apologetic look as he remember all the bruises he had seen when he carried her sleeping body into his room a few hours ago.

"YYYUUUUKKIIIII! BRING TOHRU DOWN HERE PLEASE!"Shigure called from down stairs as he snickered

"That stupid dog, he knows you can't walk yet"Yuki stood up and straightened his shirt prepared to go downstairs alone and beat his cousin into the ground

"Yuki I can get up! Shigures calling us"Tohru placed her bowl on the tray and slowly began to creep off the bed

"Tohru please, I'd rather just carry you"Yuki pushed the bed sheets back and picked her up bridal style. He pulled down the pajamas he had placed on her to make sure every inch of her was covered.

"Are you sure your okay Tohru?"He placed a light kiss on her lips as he walked towards the door

"HAPPY WOMENS DAY!"If Yuki was ever going to have a heart attack it'd be now. There in the living room of his cousins house was all the zodiac members sitting together, the sign above them read "Happy womens day" and to make matters all the worse, Shigure and Ayama we're reenacting a love scene

"Happy womens day sissy, what's womens day mean?"Kisa ran up to Tohru and tugged on her arm as she was still in Yukis arms

"Tohru sit with me!"Momiji hopped up and down like the bunny he once was. Yuki gently placed her down next to Momiji knowing that if anything he'd be more then happy to carry her

"Oh Tohru I love you ever so much"Ayame gently grabbed Shigures hand

"Why are you wearing my clothes"Yuki grabbed Ayame arm. Ayame was yes dressed in yukis clothes, They were a bit snug on him but he made them work. Their Shigure and Ayame sat in the middle of the room gaining everyone's attention as Shigure stood there in a brown wig and a pair Tohrus clothes that he must have stolen some time ago.

"My dear brother we are reacting the very moment when Tohru became a women, once the little ones leave we're be able to get a bit more graphic"Ayame wrapped his arm around Yuki and laughed happily with Shigure

"Sissy what is womens day about?"Kisa asked again as she sat next to Tohru with Hiro fallowing close behind her

"Mm, I suppose it's like an extra birthday"Tohru said happily not really understanding what womens day was

"Hiro when do I get my womens day party"Kisa turned to Hiro and tilted her head cutely

"Not until your married"Hatori answered for Hiro fully understanding what this party was about

"Yuki my brother I must congratulate you! So tell me was she good?"Ayame whispered the last part into Yukis ear causing his face to turn

"I hate you, I hate you all so much"Yuki glanced between Shigure and Ayame who obviously planned this embarrassing party

"Where's Kyo?"Tohru asked looking around the room to find no trace of him

"Oh he ran away once Kagura got here, and thus she chased after him"Shigure answered waving over at Tohru

"You look cute in my clothes Shigure"Tohru smiled

"Oh my sweet little flower! No matter how many times he takes you as his you're always be my little flower!"Shigure pushed my Yuki and grabbed Tohrus hand looking at her with loving puppy eyes

"Shigure what is womens day?"Tohru asked innocently

"We're celebrating the lose of your virginity to Yuki"Shigure whispered into Tohrus ear and at that moment she fell to her left landing on Momiji

"Tohru! Oh no! Tohru wake up!"Momiji began to shake her gently

"Shigure you ass wound I'm going to murder you!"Yuki grabbed Shigures head and threw him against the wall

"All I said was that we we're celebrating the lose of her virginity! Please don't kill me! I want to live! I finally finished my novel!"Shigure pleaded as Yuki picked Tohru up in his arms and handed her over to Hatori

"Grandpa Ayame what's a virginity? And how did sissy lose it? Are we supposed to find it?"Kisa asked innocently as she walked over to Ayame

"Oh Kisa sweetie, she didn't really lose it, she just gave it to Yuki"Ayame smiled down at her sweetly

"Why didn't she give it to Kyo?"Kisa asked curiously

"Maybe you should ask her that when she wakes up"Ayame

"Hatori is she okay?"Yuki watched as Hatori checked her pulse

"Yes, it seems she just fainted from shock"Hatori gently placed her on the pile of extra pillows in the corner

"Which reminds me Yuki, I need to give Tohru her shot today"Hatori reached under the table and pulled out his medical bag

"But you just gave her one yesturday!"Yuki stroked Tohrus hair gently trying to wake her

"Yes, but that was just sugar water, Ayame said he'd tell you"Hatori looked over to Ayame who was now slowly creeping out the door

"Yuki"Tohru whispered as she slowly opened her eyes

"Yes Tohru? Are you feeling alright?'Yuki wrapped his arm around her waist and gently helped her up

_"Yuki I think, I think I need to throw up"_

**demand is 2 :P**  
><strong><br>**


	20. Momiji

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

"It's just a simple stomach bug, some bed rest is really all you need"Hatori looked over to Yuki who was standing in the door way holding Tohrus pink comforter

"Is my little flower going to be okay?"Shigure slowly crept his way towards the door and peeked inside to see Tohru sitting up looking just fine

"I suggest she gets some rest, so no cleaning or cooking, doctors orders"Hatori looked back at Tohru knowing that she would try to find a way to work in some way

"Oh Hatori please don't worry, I'd never make my sweet little flower work while she's sick, her knight in shinning armor will simply take her place, isn't that right Yuki?"Shigure leaned over to Yuki and nudged him in the arm

"Shigure you could try to do some work around here"Hatori commented stepping past the two

"Oh Hatori you're so silly, now lets go, we can't leave all the little ones alone for too long"Shigure fallowed Hatori down the stairs ignoring anything that involved him working

"Tohru I'm going to go set your bed up so why don't you take a nap? Hatori said you needed rest"Yuki smiled sweetly at her as he disappeared into the hall

"I can't believe I got her sick"Yuki mumbled as he changed the covers on her bed and placed the comforter on top. Her pillow cases were still in the wash so he placed a pair of light blue ones on them hoping that he hadn't made too bad a color match

"Hey rat, what's with the party going on down there?"Kyo slowly slipped in through Tohrus window and landed on the floor looking around for any sign of Kagura

"It was Shigures idea… Why are you coming in through Tohrus window?"Yuki placed Tohrus pillow gently back down on the bed

"I figured she'd be up here, what I can't talk to her now is that it? You don't own her you dam rat, I haven't lost this battle yet"Kyo leaned back against Tohrus desk looking very sure of himself

"I've already won the war you simple minded cat"Yuki being as cunning as he is fired back, they weren't going to fight with fists in Tohrus room, but fighting with words hurt just as much

"You say that like she's really yours, she's still a free women, and incase you didn't notice, she does tell me more things then she does you"Kyo smirked a bit at how Yuki seemed to flinch a bit, it was true that Tohru and Kyo had shared some friendly secrets every now and then

"It's interesting you used the word _Women_, seeing as the sign down stairs says happy women's day"Yuki gave kyo a knowing smile deciding to play his ace in the whole

"What are you getting at rat?"Kyo leaned back gripping Tohrus wooden desk

"I'm saying, that today is the celebration of Tohru becoming a women, in fact that was my doing, right here in her bed in fact"Yuki patted Tohrus comforter and looked back to Kyo who had frozen where he stood

"Face it Kyo, I've won"Yuki stood up and patted Kyo on the arm before opening the door

"You.. You dirty fucking rat! I'm gonna murder you!"and with that the house when silent only the sound of a single punch being thrown was heard

"That actually hurt, did I strike a nerve?"Yuki rubbed his cheek feeling the blood beneath his skin pulse

"You disgusting rat! How could you do that! What's wrong with you! Have you no pride!"Kyo lunged forward at Yuki only to miss and hit the wall

"That's interesting coming from you, at least I waited a good amount of time"Yuki gently moved towards his room to see Tohru sleeping peacefully and closed the door

"I would have waited till I could make an honest women out of her you rodent! She's not even your girlfriend and your taking advantage of her kindness"Kyo stood there against the fall, his breath was fast and heavy as he stared up at his cousin

"Yuki, Kyo, that is enough!"Ayame yelled as at the stair way came all the zodiac members minus Kisa and Hiro

"You two have been fighting over her from the moment the curse was lifted, it's time to stop this!"Ayame being more serious then normal watched as everyone became silent

"Ayames right you two, it's a miracle I'm not homeless from all the damage you've done fighting over her"Shigure shrugged remembering all the countless repairs

"It's time for you both to stop attacking like children"Ayame stepped forward from the group and turned around

"Momiji! I remember that you had once told Kyo you would make Tohru your wife, are you still planning on doing that?"Ayame looked over to Momiji who had grown into nothing more then a young man. He had grown much taller and finally become the man he was meant to me.

"Well I… I mean.. I still want to but.. she's already been with Yuki, I don't see how I have a chance now"Momiji looked away from Yukis gaze unable to take how betrayed he must feel

"Come here"Ayame grabbed Momijis hand and placed him between Kyo and Yuki

"Anyone else here have feelings for Tohru? If so speak now"Ayame looked over to his family members and none of them seemed to have anything more then sibling or daughter like love for Tohru then the 3 that stood behind him

"I see, well then you three can fight it out"Ayame turned around and looked at the 3 boys who now stared at each other awkwardly

"Hm? Is something going on out here?"Tohru poked her head out from Yukis room and looked around to see everyone standing outside

"Oh no no! We we're just talking Tohru"Ayame quickly rushed over to Yuki and covered his cheek with his hand

"Yeah we're just talking"Kyo agreed with Ayame leaning back against the wall feeling kind of proud for punching Yuki

"Tohru!"Momiji ran over to Tohru and hugged her

"Hi Momiji"Tohru squeezed him slightly and smiled

"Tohru! Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"Momiji looked up at Tohru innocently

"Sure!"Tohru disappeared back behind Yukis door and went to fix his bed

"Yuki, Kyo.."Momiji looked back at his two older cousin and stuck his tongue out

'Little brat'Yuki thought as he watched Momiji disappear into his room after Tohru

"Hey Hatori, 10 bucks Momiji gets beaten to death by the end of tonight"Shigure mumbled leaning over

"You're an idiot"

**demand is 2 :P**


	21. One day

**Thank you for the reviews :3**

"So Momiji, how long will you be staying with us?"Shigure slowly began to unwrap a stack of books that sat on the table before him. Now in his office Momiji was discussing with him about his current living arrangements

"Not very long"Momiji leaned back against the chair staring up at the ceiling

"You know you've already lost don't you?"Shigure stopped unwrapping the stack of books and looked over to his younger cousin who seemed to be coming back to reality

"I haven't tried yet, so how could I have lost"And with that he left Shigures office heading up stairs towards the room of the women he had come to love

"Tohru!"Momijia called happily as he pushed open the door to Tohrus room to find her and Yuki sitting on the bed. His hand placed firmly on her hip as she rested back against her elbows allowing him to lean over her

"Hi Momiji, did you need something?"Tohru smiled as Yuki pasted on a fake smile removing his hands from her and allowing her to sit up

"I wanted to go to the park today, will you come with me please?"Momiji walked into Tohrus room and pushed Yuki off the bed taking his place

"Yu-Yuki! Are you okay?"Tohru watched as Yuki stood up and brushed himself off

"Tohru could you leave us for a moment please?"Yuki stared down at Momiji who didn't seem the least bit sorry for what he did

"Oh okay"Tohru got up and rushed out of the room leaving the two alone

"Momiji, I don't think you should be competing against me, I've already won"Yuki stared down at his younger cousin with daggers in his eyes

"You won against Kyo, I'm a whole different battle. I don't intend to lose, I can make a girl swoon just as easily as you can, I am after all the prince in training"Momiji leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees

"In training would be the key words"Yuki reached forward and placed his hand on Momijis head

"I love her Yuki"Momiji looked down at the ground as he felt Yukis hand pat his head

"I know you do, we all do, she's a very hard girl not to love"Yuki slowly let his hand drop and walked towards the door

"You know Momiji, you and me are a lot alike the only difference is, I'm much more cunning"Yuki looked back at his cousin and smiled

"True…. But then again, I'm a lot cuter"Momiji looked back at Yuki and returned the courteously

"We're leaving for the trip tomorrow morning, unless you intend to bunk with Kyo and Shigure I wouldn't recommend coming"Yuki leaned back against Tohrus bedroom door frame

"Why can't I simply sleep with you and Tohru? I highly doubt she'd say I couldn't"Momiji stood up and walked over to Yuki. The height difference who still there but besides that Momiji might as well have been his equal, he spoke the truth and that alone annoyed Yuki

"You can't sleep with us"With that Yuki turned on his heel and walked down the hall way to find Tohru who had been sitting in the living room watching some Tv

"Tohru, can we talk for a moment? It's very important"Yuki extended his hand to Tohru who only smile and placed her hand in his. He gently gripped it and lead her up to his room backing sure to smile at Momiji who was in the hall way

"Take a seat on my bed please"Yuki opened the door for Tohru who walked inside as Yuki waved to Momiji before closing the door

"Tohru, I've been thinking about this for awhile, and I'd really enjoy it if you and me started to get a bit more serious about us"Yuki took a seat next to her making sure to lock his door as he watched her cheeks flush red

"S-so does that mean we're an item now?"Tohru looked at him nervously her hands shaking a bit

'Yuki wants to get serious! Me and Yuki being serious.. that's so.. I can't even think straight!'Her thought mumbled in a bunch of cluttered thoughts

"I'd much rather just say you were my official girlfriend, but if you'd rather put it that way then yes, my sweet Tohru"he placed his hand against her cheek and placed a sweet innocent kiss against her lips making her already blushing face even worse

"Would you mind spending the day with me in here? I'd very much like to spend some quality time with you"Yuki smile sparked in his eyes when she nodded at him

"What would you like to do Yuki?"Her voice was so fluttery and nervous almost as if she didn't know what to do

"It might sound odd but I was hoping we could read together and converse on some topics"Yuki released her hand and pulled two thick black books off his shelf and placed one in her hand

"Oh! That sounds really interesting! I've never done anything like that before!"Tohru looked down at the thick book and stared at it

'What if I make a fool of myself in front of him! I can't even understand the cover'Tohru stared down at the cover and looked at it nervously only to realize that it was indeed in a different language

"Hm.. Yu-yuki"Tohru looked at Yuki who was reading the same book as her, his eyes scanned the page as he slowly mouthed out the words seeming to understand every single word

"Yes Tohru?"He stopped reading and looked up at her smiling  
>'I know she can't read it.. I just need her to open it'Yukis thought bounced from between the book and her nervous expression, he didn't mean to make her so nervous he just simply wanted her to open the book<p>

"No-nothing!"Tohru looked away from him and gripped the book preparing herself to attempt to fake reading it. Her fingers slide between the pages as Yuki watched her every movement intensely

"Tohru allow me"Yuki reached his hand over and opened the door where her fingers had sat only to reveal that the book had been hallowed out and the charm he had bought her sat there

"I needed a place where Kyo wouldn't find it, do you like it Tohru?"Yuki gently lifted her chin up and looked into her now watery eyes

"I can't except this Yuki! It's far to expensive!"Tohru let tiny tears slide down her cheeks

"Nothing is ever to expensive for you Tohru, you will after all, one day be… Mrs. Sohma"

**End :P**


	22. My little rice ball

A squeal to this story will be up soon. Itll be titled **My little rice ball **This story will deal with the trip to the hot spring and events up until she becomes a wife to one of the boys


End file.
